


Amici di penna

by Arwen88, Yuppu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuppu/pseuds/Yuppu
Summary: Lee e Andrej si conoscono quando le loro scuole collaborano per un programma di amici di penna, ma finiscono per continuare a parlare negli anni, su internet, su skype, fino a capire che forse c'è di più che una semplice amicizia.





	Amici di penna

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il Cow-T, settima settimana, missione 3: disforia di genere.  
> Lee è un personaggio mio, tutto mio, mentre Andrej è un personaggio della Yuppu, tutto suo.

Lee si schiarisce appena la voce, aspettando che Andrej entri online, visto che apparentemente sei ore non sono poche di differenza. Sta sfruttando il finesettimana in cui il compagno di stanza è andato a casa per sentirsi con Andrej, in modo da avere la stanza tutta per sé e poter parlare quanto vuole nel caso. E ora ha solo di attendere per poter parlare con il suo migliore amico.  
Andrej entra in conversazione poco dopo di lui, praticamente appena sveglio, ma dopo essersi ripulito per non fargli una brutta impressione. Spera tanto di non dire niente che possa rovinare il loro rapporto, non lo sopporterebbe.  
Vedendolo in linea, si sente mancare il respiro prima di scrivergli.  
"Ehi :)"  
Alla sua risposta Lee si sente riempire di felicità e digita subito un "Ehi" a sua volta, prima di aggiungerci un sorriso. "Come va?"  
"Bene... anche se mi sono appena svegliato. Tu come stai?" Stringe un po' sia Marble che Bubble, in attesa di risposta.  
"Bene! Aspettavo di vederti : ) ce l'hai la cam, sì?" Scrive Lee, mordendosi il labbro con un filo di impazienza.  
"Sì sì, e l'ho provata ieri, funziona bene : )" Sospira, sperando vada tutto bene sul serio.  
Lee non aspetta altro e fa partire la videochiamata, espirando a fondo nel tentativo di stare calmo anche se già così gli viene da sorridere.  
Andrej si perde un momento, quasi in panico, prima di rispondere, trattenendo quasi il fiato.  
Lee gli fa un gran sorriso non appena lo vede, agitando una mano in segno di saluto, anche se non si fida molto a parlare. Metti che la sua voce è uno schifo e Andrej gli veniva da ridere.  
Si morde il labbro e ricambia il saluto, senza azzardarsi a parlare per lo stesso motivo.  
E Lee è anche più bello di come sia mai stato in foto. "Eccoti : )"  
Lee guarda per un attimo la finestra del dialogo prima di scuotere piano la testa e scrivere anche lui con un mezzo sorriso. "Ehi, piccolo... sei più cresciuto che nelle foto!"  
Arrossisce appena, quando lo chiama piccolo, non riuscendo a contenere uno sbuffo di una risata, felice.  
Vederlo sorridere così fa ridacchiare piano anche Lee che non ce la fa più. "No, dai, dimmi qualcosa..." Dice piano.  
Il suono della sua voce è per Andrej qualcosa di bellissimo e non sa come faccia a non stringere forte i pupazzi per calmarsi. "... ma non so cosa dire..." Mormora, emozionato.  
"Ehi! Hai una bella voce!" Sorride felice Lee, davvero entusiasta di avere finalmente sentito come sia. "Hai lì Bubble?" Ridacchia.  
Sorride e gli mostra Bubble, per cercare di non fangirlare troppo al pensiero che Lee ha detto che ha una bella voce.  
"Lo sapevo che lo tenevi bene... E Marble?" Ridacchia, felice.  
"È qui anche lui..." Sorride, mostrandogli anche Marble. "Sono carini insieme, no?"  
"Tanto..." Sorride, pensando che vorrebbe tanto essere lì anche lui.  
"... è bello poterti vedere... e poterti parlare..." Dice, stringendo a sé i due cuccioli.  
"Sì... ci sono conosciamo da sei anni ed è la prima volta che parliamo davvero, ci pensi?" Ride, cercando di non mostrare troppo quanto è entusiasta della cosa.  
Ride, mezzo nascondendo il viso tra i pupazzi. "Già... era un po' una cosa su cui non contavo più, quasi..."  
Lee rimane un attimo senza parole a vederlo così, più che altro perché gli fa venire in mente le ragazze, anche se non lo trova troppo male. "Io invece ci speravo tanto..." Gli sorride.  
"Diciamo che speravo che alla fine potessi andare con Ivana e magari venire a trovarti, ma quando mio padre ha detto di no mi ero un po' demoralizzato..."  
"Lo so, c'ero rimasto male pure io... vedrai che un giorno però ci riusciremo a vederci dal vivo..." Abbozza un sorriso. "Ci riescono in tanti, vuoi che non ci riusciamo noi?"  
"Giusto..." Sorride, sperando che quel giorno lui e Lee si possano abbracciare.  
"Nel frattempo coccolerai loro anche per me, vero?" Gli chiede con un sorriso Lee, sfregandosi le mani sui jeans.  
"Certo! Bubble non ha più te a fargli le coccole, dovrò pur fargliele io, no?" Sorride. "E odora ancora un po' come te, sai?"  
Quello è capace di far avvampare Lee, cosa di cui si vergogna tantissimo e lo porta a coprirsi gli occhi con una mano. "Ow, Andrej..." Ridacchia piano, chiaramente per niente arrabbiato comunque.  
Andrej arrossisce, a vederlo così, e vorrebbe tantissimo poter entrare nello schermo e stringerlo.  
Lee torna a guardarlo, ancora imbarazzato, e scuote piano la testa. "Io il tuo l'ho sentito pochissimo, sai, credo per via del vento fuori quando mettevo la sciarpa..."  
"Mi dispiace... però sono contento che sei riuscito a tenere almeno la sciarpa con te..."  
"Certo... l'ho usata tutti gli inverni... la userò anche a questo, no?" Sorride.  
Sorride, giocando un po' con un orecchio di Bubble. "Ne sono contento..."  
Lee gli sorride, intenerito a vederlo comportarsi così. "E tu poi li hai usati la cuffietta e i guanti?"  
"Sì, mi hanno tenuto caldo!" Sorride, contento.  
"Non sai la fatica per trovarne di azzurri sotto la massa rosa!" Ridacchia, contento di sapere che li aveva usati.  
"Lo sforzo è stato molto apprezzato, sappilo..." Sorride, contento.  
Lee sorride. "Ne sono felice... ti stanno ancora? O sei cresciuto troppo?" Chiede, appoggiandosi coi gomiti sulla scrivania, avvicinandosi un po' di più allo schermo.  
“Mi stanno ancora, quindi li userò ancora quest'inverno..." Sorride.  
"Al massimo sennò me lo dicevi e te ne mandavo altri..." Alza appena le spalle, prima di sbuffare una mezza risata. "È sempre un po' complicato decidere cosa regalarti di carino... finisco per pensare alle cose degli anni prima!"  
Sorride, accarezzando un po' Marble, e il fatto che Lee ci tenga a fargli regali carini un po' lo uccide bene. "A me piacciono sempre tanto i tuoi regali..."  
Gli sorride con affetto, felice. "Ne sono contento, anche a me piacciono un casino i tuoi... Mi dispiace di averti dovuto rimandare indietro quasi tutto." Aggiunge dopo un momento, stringendo le labbra decisamente più triste al ricordo. "Non avrei voluto, davvero..."  
"Appena potrai di nuovo tenere tutto, ti rispedirò tutto." Annuisce sicuro, lanciando uno sguardo ai libri sullo scaffale. "Tu sai già cosa vuoi per Natale?" Chiede.  
Al pensiero che vorrebbe poter vedere lui per Natale, Lee si ritrova a ridere, anche se poi si blocca prima di parlare, avvampando. "No, uhm, non c'ho pensato..." Scuote piano la testa, guardando altrove e dandosi del cretino perché questa gli è uscita proprio male.  
Arrossisce appena, sperando di non aver dimostrato troppo che vorrebbe poterlo vedere per Natale e magari baciarlo. Deve essere stato proprio palese, eh?  
Lee lo guarda e abbozza un sorriso. "Un biglietto per l'America sarebbe troppo, eh?" Butta lì fingendo di scherzare.  
Abbozza un sorriso. "Se potessi, come farei a lasciarti tornare indietro, poi?"  
"Chi ti dice che vorrei tornare indietro? Credo mi nasconderei in un cartone pur di stare lontano da qui! Cioè, non qui, qui... da casa..." Sospira appena.  
Abbozza un sorriso. "... mi piacerebbe poterti tenere con me..."  
A quello Lee torna a sorridere appena. "Come fossi Marble?"  
Il pensiero di dormire insieme a Lee e tenerlo abbracciato mentre è nel suo letto gli provoca un breve tremito e prova a dissimulare con un sorriso. "Sicuro che non ti farei caldo, se ti tenessi come Marble?"  
Lee però lo guarda un attimo perplesso. "Perché mi faresti caldo?" Chiede, prima di cogliere e ricordarsi che lui ci dorme insieme. "Oh. Oh... no-io... cioè, pensavo, sì, nella tua stanza, non pensavo... scusa..." Si schiarisce appena la voce, grattandosi la nuca al limite del volersi sotterrare per l'imbarazzo, tutto rosso.  
Andrej arrossisce e ridacchia, scuotendo la testa. "Non è niente..." Apre la bocca per dire qualcos'altro, ma esita per un momento. No, decisamente Lee non lo pensa così. No no. Quindi meglio risparmiare l'imbarazzo di dirgli che a lui non dispiacerebbe.  
"Beh, ti ospiterei volentieri comunque..."  
Lee torna a sorridergli, contento. "Sarebbe forte!" Risponde sinceramente, senza pensare minimamente che Andrej potrebbe volerlo nel letto. E magari volercelo per stringerlo.  
"Già... potrei farti vedere di persona tutte le cose di cui ti ho mandato le foto!" Sorride, cercando di non pensare ancora a Lee nel suo letto.  
"Tranne il cane, magari... non ho proprio una cosa per quella razza... sembrano un po' scemi!" Cerca di giustificarsi, ridacchiando.  
Ridacchia. "Beh, Spud è un po' scemo, in effetti..."  
"Davvero? Non era solo l'aspetto allora?" Ride.  
"No, è davvero un cane un po' scemo... a me piacerebbe di più tipo un labrador... o un retriever..." Ci pensa.  
"I labrador sono carini! Ma anche i rottweiler, o gli shiba inu, o i volpini..." Elenca Lee.  
"I volpini sono carini..." Sorride, stringendo un po' Marble.  
"Sì..." Sorride, guardandolo. "Tu li preferisci a pelo lungo o corto?"  
"A pelo lungo." Sorride. Gli piace tanto poter parlare così con lui senza dover aspettare per una risposta.  
Ridacchia. "Si applica anche a te? Per i tuoi capelli..." Scherza, indicandolo col dito. "Cioè, sono carini eh, non dico certo il contrario..." Sorride rilassato.  
Ridacchia, giocando con una ciocca di capelli. "Mi piacciono di più così, non so perché..."  
"Un po' si usano..." Alza le spalle Lee. "C'è uno qui a scuola che ce li ha così lunghi..." Annuisce.  
"A me piacerebbe tenerli così, ma mio padre un po' mi rompe le scatole..."  
"No, fregatene, sono belli... magari ti fanno sembrare un po' una ragazzina, ecco, giusto un po'..." Ridacchia piano.  
Scrolla le spalle e sorride. "Non mi importa molto, in realtà... a mio padre sì, però ehi, i capelli sono miei..."  
Lee sorride e per un momento ha questa voglia pazzesca di toccargli i capelli come era capitato di volerlo fare solo ad un paio di ragazze prima e la cosa lo lascia un filo confuso, anche se suppone sia per via del fatto che Andrej un po' sembra una ragazzina.  
Quando Lee non dice nulla, Andrej si schiarisce la voce. "Forse riesco a convincere mio padre per l'estate dopo... o per le vacanze di natale..." Alza le spalle.  
"Convincere a fare cosa?"  
"A lasciarmi partire con Ivana."  
"E venire qui?" Chiede, senza riuscire a dissimulare quanto gli piacerebbe.  
Annuisce, senza riuscire a non fare un gran sorriso.  
"Sarebbe troppo forte..." Sorride contento, prima di sospirare appena. "...avessi ancora casa ti avrei ospitato da me..."  
"Credo che starei anche su una panchina in un parco, per stare con te..." Ridacchia, arrossendo appena.  
"Ow, Andrej..." Mormora con un sorriso affettuoso. "Ma se tu vieni qui voglio che stai il meglio possibile..."  
"Non credo potrei mai stare meglio che in generale stando con te..."  
Lee gli fa un gran sorriso, contento, e si limita a giocherellare piano con una matita, fissandola mentre cerca di pensare a qualcosa da raccontargli.

 

Appena vede Lee connettersi, Andrej non riesce a trattenere un sorriso e lo chiama subito, sperando che possa rispondergli. Sa che è appena stato in gita, magari in realtà è stanco...  
Lee risponde comunque, approfittando che Derek sia via dalla stanza, anche se la prima cosa che vede Andrej è un gran sbadiglio. "Ehilà..." Lo saluta con un sorriso stanco non appena gli appare davanti la sua immagine.  
"Ehi... com'è andata la gita? Molto stancante?" Chiede, accarezzando con una mano Marble senza nemmeno pensarci.  
"Eh, abbastanza, c'hanno fatto camminare parecchio..." Inclina la testa, massaggiandosi il collo. "Però era figo eh... c'hanno portato in giro per boschi praticamente tutto il giorno..." Racconta.  
"Sì? Ah, che bello, avrei voluto esserci... a noi al massimo ci portano per musei, qui..."  
"Qui siamo sperduti nel nulla, sarebbe stato carino... magari ci avessero portato in qualche museo, tanto per cambiare..." Ridacchia.  
Ridacchia. "Chi ha il pane non ha i denti eccetera, giusto?"  
"Mah, il collegio femminile è sembrato apprezzarlo!" Alza le spalle con un mezzo sorriso.  
"Eravate con un collegio femminile?"  
"Sì, ci hanno portati tutti insieme..." Annuisce Lee. "A quanto pare queste arrivavano dalla città perciò ne avevano abbastanza dei musei..." Ridacchia.  
"Lo immagino... com'erano?" Chiede, un po' temendo sia arrivato il giorno in cui Lee lo scorderà per una ragazza.  
"Erano..." Alza le spalle, pensandoci e pensando a come esprimersi. "Erano ragazze... rumorose, chiacchierone, sempre a ridacchiare ed urlare alla prima cavolata.” Scrolla le spalle. “E, uhm, una c'ha mezzo provato con me..." Abbozza un sorriso, per la verità non molto convinto.  
"... oh..." Abbozza un sorriso, nonostante la stretta allo stomaco. "E lei com'era? Carina?"  
"Era... bionda." Si stringe nelle spalle, senza sapere bene come descriverla, perché più il tempo passa e più gli sembra che Andrej comunque non sia davvero molto interessato a parlare di ragazze con lui e non è sicuro del perché ma non gli va molto di parlarne nemmeno lui.  
"Oh, dai, dimmi qualcosa di più... era carina?" Non vuole piantargli una scenata di gelosia, non vuole piantargli una scenata di gelosia, non ne ha diritto.  
"Beh, era bionda, e credo avesse gli occhi verdi..." Si gratta una guancia. "Sì, era carina... aveva la mia altezza, e per il resto non so, aveva la divisa... con quelle cose non è che si possa dire se una sia carina o meno, le fanno apposta per non farlo vedere..." Ridacchia.  
Annuisce. "Allora poi non è successo niente?" Chiede. Spera tanto che Ivana lo possa ospitare per qualche giorno. Ha bisogno di un po' di tempo per parlare con qualcuno che non sia Lee.  
"No, cioè, lei ha parlato un po' ma non era interessante, non molto, e poi, uhm, poi siamo andati- cioè, ha provato a baciarmi ma non è- cioè, dovevamo andare e così niente e poi non l'ho più vista, non ho nemmeno il suo telefono o altro..." Scrolla le spalle, senza sapere nemmeno lui bene perché stia facendo così o perché preferirebbe mordersi un braccio che dire che l'ha baciata contro un albero. E poi il resto è vero, si sono staccati subito perché dovevano andare, e poi non le ha nemmeno chiesto il numero.  
Abbozza un sorriso. "Ok... io non lo so... forse c'è un mio compagno a cui piaccio, ma non ho capito bene..." Scrolla le spalle, con lo stomaco annodato per la tensione. Non sa perché gli stia dicendo questo. Non sa perché, cosa voglia dimostrare. A Lee piacciono le ragazze, perché provare a farlo ingelosire?  
"Oh..." Mormora Lee, sentendosi improvvisamente male, e senza nemmeno accorgersene inizia a giocherellare col bordo della maglietta. "Beh almeno siete vicini no?" Abbozza un sorriso, prima di chiedersi mentalmente perché cazzo gli abbia risposto così. Ma stranamente la maschera sembra reggere pure.  
"Non lo so... non so nemmeno se gli piaccio davvero o se me l'hanno solo detto per vedere se ci cascavo..." Forse davvero non gli interessa. Forse pensa ancora a lui come un fratellino. Sente la nausea, al pensiero.  
Quello gli fa passare il sorriso e lo guarda accigliato. "Perché dovrebbero dirlo per- per prenderti in giro?" Ci arriva, e il pensiero lo irrita sinceramente. "Rompigli il naso se si mette a giocare con te!" Dice con forza, desiderando di esserci lui a rompere il naso al tipo.  
"Non credo riuscirei a farlo... penso che mi limiterei a ignorarlo in quel caso... già non penso mi avvicinerò più dello stretto necessario a capirlo un po' meglio..." Alza le spalle. "Chi lo sa."  
Lee annuisce piano, senza commentare. Non sa cosa rispondergli a quello e non capisce nemmeno perché lo fa stare male. E una parte di lui vorrebbe dirgli che nessuno ha pensato che abbia tradito la sua ragazza - quella che gli altri perlomeno pensano sia la sua ragazza, visto che continua a sentirsi con lui così spesso - mentre l'altra parte gli dice che sarebbe una cosa parecchio stupida da dire, cosa gliene dovrebbe fregare poi ad Andrej, no?  
Si schiarisce la voce. "Onestamente, non so se voglio davvero farci niente. Non lo so. Mio padre già mi fa storie senza che abbia un ragazzo, non mi va di dargli altre ragioni... o di darle agli altri a scuola..." Scuote la testa.  
"Perché i tuoi compagni ti danno fastidio? Cioè, capisco tuo padre, lui palesemente non c'è buono, ma gli altri?" Chiede nuovamente frustrato. E davvero, preferisce pensare a quei particolari piuttosto che a Andrej che si trova un ragazzo e magari smette di cercarlo perché inizia ad avere una vita dove può parlare a voce con qualcuno che gli piace ed è tanto meglio che avere solo quello.  
"Dicono che si vede che sono una checca, che sono nato del sesso sbagliato, che non conta nemmeno come se fossi gay perché tanto prima o poi mi cade e divento una donna senza neanche l'operazione..." Scrolla le spalle. "Non lo so, non mi piace stare a sentire cos'altro dicano..." Abbozza un sorriso e sente gli occhi pizzicare. "Sono solo contento che non lo pensi anche tu..." Mormora.  
Lee rimane scioccato e arrabbiato al suo racconto. "Ovvio che non lo penso, ti voglio bene!" Dice con forza prima di alzare una mano e farla ricadere sulla gamba. "Pezzi di merda, non dargli ascolto, se fossi lì gli sfascerei la faccia a pugni!"  
"... sono contento che ci sei almeno tu..." Mormora, tirando su col naso e cercando fortissimamente di non piangere.  
"Piccolo..." Si muove appena sulla sedia, istintivamente cercando di avvicinarglisi anche se è solo attraverso lo schermo che lo vede. "Vorrei tanto essere lì a stringerti, non sai quanto lo vorrei..." Mormora. "Non dargli retta comunque, sono solo invidiosi perché tu sei più carino..." Abbozza un sorriso, cercando di sdrammatizzare un po'.  
Abbozza un sorriso, asciugandosi gli occhi con il dorso della mano. "... ti voglio bene..."  
"Ti voglio bene pure io..." Sorride appena con un mezzo sospiro. "Non piangere... glielo daresti un bacio a Marble?"  
Andrej stringe forte il pupazzo per un momento e ci nasconde il viso, cercando di ricomporsi. "Forse questo finesettimana sto da Ivana..."  
"Perciò non ci sentiamo?" Chiede con lo stomaco pesante, sperando che non sia un tentativo di iniziare a tagliare i ponti.  
"No, se vado da lei no..." Stringe le labbra. "Mi dispiace, perché volevo sentirti ancora, ma non la vedo da tanto..."  
"Ok, sì, lo capisco..." Annuisce, schiarendosi appena la voce. "Poi mi scrivi al massimo?"  
Annuisce. "Ti scriverò... anche se per quando ti arriverà sarò tornato da quel pezzo..."  
"Non importa... mi piace ricevere le tue lettere comunque." Abbozza un sorriso.

Andrej controlla ancora una volta il trucco e prende posto al computer, sperando che tutto vada nel migliore dei modi. Non crede lo farà. Ma deve almeno sperarlo.  
Per un mese ha affrontato suo padre e la scuola. Per un mese è stato forte contro gente che avrebbe potuto fisicamente fargli del male, ma la sua paura più grande è che Lee non lo accetti.  
Che gli faccia schifo, che si arrabbi, perché un po' è come suo padre.  
Ma prega con tutto se stesso che si ricordi che per tutto il resto non lo è, che è sempre Andrej e che gli vuole bene.  
Prova a scrivergli, mentre prende respiri profondi. "Dovrei parlarti."  
Lee nota l'avviso e sorride a vedere che è di lui, salvo perdere il sorriso quando vede il messaggio. "Sono qui. Tutto ok piccolo?"  
"Non lo so ancora. Posso chiamarti?" Gli tremano le mani, mentre scrive, e per un momento è tentato di non inviare.  
"Certo!" Scrive, prima di non stare nemmeno a pensarci e chiamarlo lui, iniziando ad essere un filo preoccupato. "Ehi, tutto ok?" Chiede non appena parte la chiamata, prima ancora che si sia acceso il video.  
Andrej trattiene il fiato, a vedere che il proprio video non carica, salvo poi perderlo completamente quando alla fine ce la fa. Lee può vederlo vestito da ragazza, ora. E lui è completamente terrorizzato.  
Lee rimane un attimo bloccato a vedersi davanti una ragazza, tranne poi riconoscere che è proprio Andrej e ridere. "Andrej, sei tu? Non ti avevo riconosciuto! Pensavo già ti avessero rubato il pc!" Ridacchia.  
Quel brevissimo istante in cui Lee non ha detto nulla e l'ha fissato è bastato a gettare Andrej nel panico e a fargli bruciare gli occhi e fargli prendere respiri profondi che sembrano non arrivare nemmeno vicini a riempirgli i polmoni. "Lee..."  
“Andrej, ehi, stai iperventilando? Cosa c'è?" Chiede senza più ridere, sedendosi più dritto, preoccupato.  
Cerca di prendere fiato per riuscire a parlare, ma gli viene parecchio difficile. In compenso gli viene da piangere e tutto questo lo sta sfinendo molto in fretta.  
Gli ci vuole un mezzo singhiozzo per riuscire a tirare fuori la voce. "Sono... sono androgino..." Mormora.  
Lee lo guarda perplesso. "Sei cosa? Non ho sentito... o capito..." Scuote appena la testa, osservandolo. "Andrej, va tutto bene, vero? Non è che ti hanno picchiato o cose, vero?"  
Scuote la testa. "No, io... io voglio vestirmi così. Mi fa sentire bene. Non mi importa di cosa dicono i miei compagni e mio padre..." Sente gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime prima di riuscire a esprimere il suo timore. "... ma non voglio che questo ti faccia arrabbiare, perché non-" Non riesce a terminare la frase, finendo per singhiozzare, invece.  
"Andrej..." Rimane a bocca aperta, senza sapere come fare perché ha una confusione bestiale in testa ma al tempo stesso la consapevolezza che davanti a lui c'è Andrej, il suo amico di una vita, che piange e non lui vuole che ciò succeda. "Non piangere... vuoi vestirti così? Cioè, non per una mascherata ma sempre- Andrej ma se dici che ti fa stare bene perché piangi?" Chiede, al limite della frustrazione, senza riuscire a capire perché se essere vestito lo fa stare bene lui ora stia piangendo. In qualche modo tutto ciò che ha davanti in quel momento gli ricorda ciò che aveva visto fare a suo padre prima che l’uomo, arrabbiato e vergognandosi di essere stato colto vestito da femmina dal figlio, lo spedisse in un collegio per non andare a cercarlo mai più. Non riesce a capire perché entrambi facciano qualcosa di simile perché li fa stare bene e poi reagiscano rispettivamente arrabbiandosi e piangendo.  
Andrej cerca di riprendere fiato. "Perché... perché preferisco non potermi più vestire così che fare qualcosa che ti fa schifo..." Mormora.  
Lee rimane nuovamente a bocca aperta, senza sapere cosa dire. "Stai piangendo perché non vuoi farmi schifo? Perché ti vesti da donna? No, questo me l'hai-" Scuote la testa, cercando di fare mente locale e capire un minimo di cosa stia succedendo. "Com'è che hai iniziato a vestirti da donna? È per- è per un qualche problema? È per via dei tuoi compagni?" Cerca di capire. "Non piangere però, non voglio che piangi! Dimmelo con calma! Abbraccia Marble e Bubble se ti fa stare meglio, qualsiasi cosa, ma non piangere..."  
Andrej prende un fazzoletto per asciugarsi gli occhi e finisce per piangerci dentro un po', prima di riuscire a parlare. "È stato... ormai è un mese, che mi vesto così... mi fa sentire bene. Non è che mi sento una femmina invece che un maschio, è... è più complicato di così... ma mi fa stare bene vestirmi così... e non te l'ho detto fino ad oggi perché avevo paura che mi allontanassi... e non voglio che lo fai..." Mormora.  
"Non voglio allontanarti..." Mormora piano praticamente in automatico, con lo stomaco che si annoda al pensiero che Andrej non gliel'abbia detto per un mese. Pensava si dicessero tutto. "È solo... sono l'ultimo a saperlo?" Chiede un po' tristemente. "Cioè, non è che- non voglio allontanarti, davvero, sei... sei tu... voglio dire, tu sei tu, non voglio che te ne vai, che non mi parli o sparisci e non voglio sparire io, vuoi vestirti da ragazza? Ok! Non- non sono sicuro di averlo capito bene ma ok, basta che non mi lasci..."  
Andrej riesce finalmente a respirare di nuovo e vorrebbe tantissimo abbracciare Lee, ora.  
"Mi dispiace di avertelo detto solo ora... avevo davvero paura di come l'avresti presa e ogni giorno inventavo scuse per non dovertelo dire e fare finta di niente pur di averti ancora..." Alza le spalle.  
"Non ti lascio... magari se me lo spieghi da capo e con calma e come ci sei arrivato, e come dicevi che ti definisci, riesco anche a capirlo, basta che non sparisci. E che ti fidi di me..." Aggiunge un po' più piano.  
"Mi fido di te..." Tira su col naso. "... adesso devo avere un casino in faccia, scusa..." Abbozza un sorriso, stringendosi contro Marble. "... ho capito di essere androgino. Cioè di non identificarmi nettamente come maschio o femmina, ma come un miscuglio delle due. Mi rendo conto che non è... facile da incamerare. Un giorno sono perfettamente felice di sentirmi riferire come a un maschio e andare in giro come sono sempre andato e il giorno dopo mi viene l'angoscia se penso che mi prenderanno per un maschio. Non so spiegarlo bene nemmeno io, ma... diciamo che ho cercato se fossi l'unico e non lo sono e non è una cosa anormale... è come funziona..."  
"Perciò... perciò vuoi che dica che sei una lei?" Si gratta la testa, perplesso. "O va ancora bene il pronome maschile? Non cambi mica il nome, no? Andrej mi piace tanto..."  
"No, tengo Andrej... e qualunque modo tu voglia riferirti a me va bene, immagino, non preferisco uno sull'altro..."  
"Credo continuerà a venirmi il lui, però per me se ti vuoi vestire da ragazza ok, basta che sei contento così... ti voglio bene, Andrej, davvero... e non mi interessa se sei truccato perfettamente o no, a parte che già anche senza trucco penso che ti prenderebbero per una ragazza..." Abbozza un sorriso.  
Abbozza un sorriso, sollevato. "Ti voglio bene, Lee... sono contento che ci sei tu..."  
"Anch'io, ti voglio bene e sono contento che poi me ne hai parlato..." Abbozza un sorriso, sollevato a vedere che ha smesso di piangere e che si è fidato ad aprirsi con lui. "Almeno tu... sono contento che riesci a parlarmi senza- senza scomparire..." Sospira appena.  
"Io sono sempre qui, Lee... e ci sarò sempre, ok?" Stira un sorriso.  
Abbozza un sorriso. "Dio, vorrei essere lì a stringerti, così vedresti che nemmeno io me ne voglio andare..."  
"Lo sai che se fossi qui non ti lascerei mai più andare da nessuna parte, vero?" Ridacchia, per dissimulare l'imbarazzo dato dal fatto che sono mesi ormai che sogna di essere in certi rapporti con Lee e quasi tutti cominciano con Lee che lo stringe.  
Ridacchia piano, iniziando a rilassarsi. "Piccolo... oh, ehi, dicevi che ti trattano male?" Chiede tornando a preoccuparsi un attimo. "Non hai avuto nessuno con cui parlarne?"  
"Le mie sorelle... anche mia mamma, in realtà... ma i miei compagni a scuola sono una manica di deficienti e mio padre mi parla addosso da prima ancora che pensassi di vestirmi così sul serio..."  
"Lui è un cretino..." Scuote la testa. "E pure i tuoi compagni..." Sospira appena.  
"Qualcuno che almeno non commenta c'è, eh... è solo che fanno più rumore i cretini che mi chiedono se adesso la sera sto nella zona del parco. Nemmeno i prof mi hanno fatto problemi e questi coglioni vogliono che perda la pazienza per far contenti loro."  
"Che coglioni..." Fa una smorfia al pensiero di qualcuno che gli chiede se va a battere.

 

Lee ha passato il pomeriggio praticamente a fare l'anima in pena in città mentre aspettava la corriera per tornare a scuola e ringrazia in tutte le lingue che conosce che Derek non sia in camera perché ha bisogno di stare da solo a pensare. Anche se poi finisce per accendere skype perché forse l'unico con cui vorrebbe parlare sta lì anche se non gli direbbe manco morto di ciò che ha capito. Forse. Di ciò che potrebbe essere vicino a quello che potrebbe esserci, ecco.  
Vedendo Lee collegarsi, Andrej lo contatta subito. "Ehi : ) Come va?"  
Ora che sa che Lee non ha niente da ridire, si veste più tranquillamente, la mattina, e si guarda allo specchio senza temere più cosa potrebbe pensare se lo vedesse.  
Lee ha una specie di tuffo al cuore a vedere il suo messaggio e abbozza un sorriso stiracchiato. "Ehi... bene... così così diciamo, tu?"  
"Abbastanza bene... dovevo andare al cinema con Katja, oggi, ma sta male, quindi sono a casa..."  
"Ow, mi spiace. Io sono andato a vedere quel film pseudo storico... non faceva nemmeno schifo... tu cosa volevi vedere?"  
"È una settimana che ridanno film vecchi, oggi davano il buono, il brutto e il cattivo..."  
"Oh quello è carino..." Invia, annuendo piano. Qualsiasi cosa pur di non parlare di sé.  
"E tu? Nessuna novità interessante, a parte il film?"  
"No." Dopo aver inviato Lee si sfrega una mano in faccia, desiderando di farsi molto molto male da sé.  
La risposta così lapidaria lo lascia un attimo male. "... tutto ok, Lee? Ho detto qualcosa di male?"  
"No piccolo, è tutto ok, non mi hai detto niente di male, non preoccuparti : )" Scrive subito, non volendo che ci rimanga male, anche se poi si ritrova a sospirare appena. "È solo che ho passato la serata a camminare e pensare e credo che alla fine ci fossi rimasto parecchio peggio del previsto per il fatto che non mi avevi parlato prima dei tuoi cambiamenti, cioè, non ho problemi coi cambiamenti, per me puoi vestirti come ti pare e sarai sempre carino, è solo perché non me l'hai detto prima e ci sono rimasto un po' male perché sono stato l'ultimo a saperlo e ho paura di condividerti con altri amici, ecco... magari la prossima volta non mi lasci proprio per ultimo, ti va?" Invia, prima di rileggere e schiaffarsi una mano in faccia per avergli scritto che è carino. Ma d'altra parte gliel'aveva già detto anche altre volte no? Non dovrebbe essere diverso dalle altre volte, no?  
Andrej sospira, dispiaciuto che Lee ci sia rimasto così male a non saperlo prima. "Mi dispiace tanto che tu ci sia rimasto così male, Lee... avrei voluto dirtelo prima, ma pensavo che non lo avresti accettato e che ti avrei perso e non sarei riuscito a sopportarlo... mi dispiace tanto che tu ci sia rimasto così male, davvero, vorrei poter tornare indietro e dirtelo subito..."  
Lee sospira appena. "Ora è andato dai... magari per la prossima volta?"  
Annuisce, anche se Lee non può vederlo. "Per qualunque altra cosa, sarai il primo a saperlo : )" Un po' si sente male a scrivergli così quando gli nasconde i suoi sentimenti.  
Lee dall'altra parte quasi uggiola per lo stesso motivo, perché ha tanta di quella confusione in testa che magari a parlarne gli andrebbe meglio ma non vuole parlarne, con nessuno, e ancora di meno proprio con lui. Rimane fermo per un po' prima di riprendere a scrivere, cercando di cambiare discorso. "Ho comprato del cioccolato oggi, magari te ne mando un po'..."  
"Vuoi che ti mandi degli Hershey's in cambio? E ho trovato un sito che vende del tè, ma ho visto che spedirlo fuori dall'America costa un botto, magari vuoi farci un giro per vedere se c'è qualcosa che vorresti provare?"  
Lee esita per un attimo prima di rispondere. "Sì ok grazie! Ehi, me la mandi una tua foto vestito da ragazza? Così la metto insieme a quella con la sciarpa..." Invia, sperando che il tono sembri indifferente. E non è mica che vuole osservarlo e capire se il suo problema deriva da Andrej Andrej o da Andrej vestito da ragazza, perché in fondo quello era proprio recente e a pensarci potrebbe non essere così tanto recente il suo problema.  
"Ok! : ) Dovrei averne una sul pc, ci guardo subito..." Un po', solo un po', spera che abbia secondi fini a chiedergli la foto. Anche se pensare che Lee non voglia dirgli una cosa del genere gli stringe lo stomaco. E riconosce da solo che è un po' ipocrita, visto che nemmeno lui glielo ha detto. "Mi manderesti anche tu una tua foto, quando riesci? In fondo nell'ultima tua foto che ho io, avevi tredici anni..."  
Ridacchia appena, rilassandosi a vedere che non ha pensato male. "Ok... se qualcuno me ne fa, qui non ho macchine fotografiche... però sono in divisa, e la divisa fa un po' schifo..." Lo avverte.  
"Ma dentro la divisa ci sei tu, quindi sono piuttosto sicuro che sarà bella lo stesso : )"  
A quello Lee ride, finalmente iniziando a rilassarsi. "XD Ok"

 

Andrej guarda la foto di Lee sul suo cellulare ancora per un momento, prima di lasciarlo ricadere nello zaino, senza notare i compagni che si danno di gomito e si avvicinano per prenderglielo.  
Aspettano fino a quando non suona la campanella, per guardare la rubrica e trovare un solo numero con un cuoricino. Dev'essere il suo ragazzo. Magari gli chiedono se gli fa dei servizi per tenerlo interessato.  
E così, tra i risolini, chiamano il numero e cercando di stare zitti per sentirlo, ma proprio non ci riescono, è troppo divertente per loro.  
Lee per fortuna ha ormai finito l'ora delle lezioni e prende il cellulare, guardando sorpreso vista l'ora il nome di Andrej. "Andrej?" Chiede, rimanendo ancora più perplesso nel sentire gente ridere.  
Non si capisce bene cosa quel branco di iene stia dicendo, ma presto si sente Andrej protestare e cercare di riprendere il telefono.  
"Cos'è, sei geloso che vogliamo parlare col tuo amore?"  
Andrej sente la domanda e si sente morire.  
Un professore li sente ed interrompe il diverbio sequestrando il telefono e chiudendo la chiamata.  
E Andrej è sinceramente terrorizzato di quando tornerà a casa e accenderà skype.  
Lee ascolta il casino fino alla fine, sospirando appena quando viene chiusa la chiamata. "Quei coglioni..." Borbotta tra sé e sé, sperando che Andrej non ci sia rimasto troppo male all'ennesima volta che quelli si sono comportati male con lui. Anche se dopo qualche minuto si rende conto che l'hanno chiamato "il tuo amore" e non riesce a non sorridere appena. In fondo anche i suoi compagni pensano che loro due stiano insieme no? Che sarà mai...  
Quando arriva a casa, Andrej accende Skype un po' con il cuore in gola. Magari lo troverà divertente come quando i suoi compagni pensavano che lui fosse la sua ragazza?  
Lee appena lo vede online lo chiama subito, approfittando che Derek sia andato a studiare in biblioteca. "Andrej?"  
"Ehi..." Abbozza un sorriso, con un mezzo sospiro. "Mi dispiace per oggi..."  
Lee fa un gesto per aria. "No, lascia stare, tu piuttosto? Tutto ok? Poi te l'hanno ridato il cellulare, vero?" Chiede un po' preoccupato.  
"Sì, sì, il professore li ha segnati per la detenzione e alla fine delle lezioni mi ha ridato il cellulare e basta..." Scrolla le spalle.  
"Meno male..." Gli sorride, sollevato. E non sa bene come chiederglielo, se l'hanno preso per il suo ragazzo.  
Si gratta la nuca. "... sono convinti che sei il mio ragazzo, sai?" Dice, con un mezzo sorriso.  
Sbuffa un sorriso divertito. "Sì, ho sentito... beh, qui sono sicuri che sei la mia ragazza, perciò... non so." Alza le spalle. "Se ti rende la vita più facile puoi anche lasciarglielo credere eh... se pensi che smetterebbero di farti qualche battuta..."  
"Vedrò come si comportano..." Risponde, con un sorriso.  
"Poi mi fai sapere?" Chiede con un sorriso che non ha nulla, nulla nulla, a che vedere con l'idea di Andrej che va in giro a dire che è il suo ragazzo.

 

Comunicare ai compagni che avevano rotto le palle al suo ragazzo e che non avrebbe gradito un'altra giocata del genere aveva generato più confusione che senso di sfida. E lo aveva fatto sentire molto bene. Pensare a Lee come al suo ragazzo era stata una cosa bellissima. E un po' vorrebbe continuare a pensargli così davvero.  
Accende Skype, sperando che Lee ci sia.  
Lee è online, preso a giocare con uno di quei stupidi giochini flash, ma appena lo vede molla tutto e lo contatta. "Ehilà, piccolo! Come va? : )"  
"Bene! Oggi poi gliel'ho detto che al mio ragazzo non piaceva quando loro fanno i coglioni con me... li avessi visti, ci sono rimasti malissimo!" Sorride, sentendosi arrossire.  
Lee fa un gran sorriso a sentire che davvero ha detto che è il suo ragazzo, prima di sentire un piccolissimo rimorso di coscienza perché gli sembra di averlo forse tradito un briciolo dicendogli di dire qualcosa che a lui sarebbe piaciuto essere reale. ": D Davvero? Ben gli sta! Non ti hanno detto niente di brutto allora, no? Che ti hanno detto? XD"  
"No, ci sono rimasti male e hanno detto qualcosa tipo che tanto anche se ti arrabbi con loro mica puoi farci niente... ma intanto sembravano abbastanza spaventati a mettersi contro un ragazzo più grande dopo aver offeso il suo ragazzo..."  
"Dirgli che li prendo a pugni in faccia se esagerano non fa, vero? Perché io lo farei pure... certo, dovrei prendere un aereo, ma magari è la volta che vengo lì ad abbracciare te e Marble e Bubble XD"  
Ride e si copre la faccia con le mani, prima di rispondere. "Mi sa che dovrai aspettare di essere maggiorenne, perché poi mi sa che non ti lascerei più tornare indietro..."  
"Be mancano solo alcuni mesi, e non è come se non fossi un pezzo che penso di venire lì in America..."  
Sospira. "Beh, lo sai che quando vuoi venire qui io ti ospito senza problemi : )"  
"Lo so : )" Scrive, mordicchiandosi il labbro prima di provare a continuare a scrivere. "Sai, uscito di qui non voglio tornare a casa... però insomma, se voglio trovarmi un posto dove stare dovrò trovarmi un lavoro, qualcosa in fretta, senza passare mesi a distribuire curriculum... sto pensando se provare con l'esercito, tu che dici?"  
Andrej trattiene il fiato per un momento. "Beh, se ci hai pensato bene... guerre adesso sembra che non ce ne debbano essere, ma un po' mi preoccupo lo stesso..." Prende un respiro profondo. "E pensaci bene solo perché non è che poi puoi smettere quando vuoi, se non ti ci trovi bene, è l'unica cosa per cui se fossi in te ci penserei per bene"  
Lee rilegge il suo messaggio parecchie volte, sospirando appena. "Sei preoccupato?" Prova a scrivere alla fine.  
"Con tutti i soldati che sento che muoiono per le missioni di pace, come faccio a non preoccuparmi a pensare che potresti andare in quelle zone e correre quel rischio anche tu, Lee?"  
Sorride, sinceramente contento che si preoccupi per lui. "Ti voglio bene Andrej... tanto bene... credo tu sia l'unico che si preoccuperebbe davvero per me se lo facessi, è carino tanto per cambiare..."  
"Ti voglio tanto bene anche io, Lee... e se deciderai di entrare nell'esercito, alla fine, a me sta bene, mi basta sapere che lo fai per tua scelta e che continueremo a tenerci sempre in contatto e saprò sempre come stai nei limiti di quello che potrai dirmi e potrò sempre cercare di supportarti..."  
"; D Certo, continuerei a scriverti sempre lo sai... e appena avrò dei soldi da parte e un congedo lungo potrò finalmente venire da te!"  
Sorride, sospirando appena. "Se la metti così però non so se essere preoccupato o felice... : )"  
"Puoi essere entrambi? A me non dispiace troppo che ti preoccupi per me ad essere sincero... e mi piace che sei felice..." Sorride.

 

La prima e unica persona a cui Lee pensa di mandare una foto non appena gli consegnano la divisa ed un commilitone che lo immortala è Andrej e Lee ne approfitta per mettergliela nel pacco per il suo compleanno, chiedendogli di cercarlo su skype non appena la vede, impaziente di sapere che ne pensa. No, perché lui ci si sente troppo figo, perciò vorrebbe sapere - molto molto disinteressato - se lo pensa anche lui.  
La prima reazione di Andrej però non è esattamente quella di cercarlo su skype.  
Più che altro la fissa e non riesce a non pensare a quanto deve essere ancora più bello dal vivo, a quanto vorrebbe averlo davanti, essere tra le sue braccia, farsi baciare.  
A quanto vorrebbe che gli sollevasse la gonna e lo stringesse come se volesse fargli di tutto.  
Lo cerca su skype solo un'ora più tardi, quando è sicuro di non avere strascichi imbarazzanti per l'effetto che gli fa vedere Lee in divisa.  
Lee sorride e gli scrive subito. "Ehi piccolo! L'hai ricevuto il pacco?"  
"Sì! Sei davvero figo in divisa!" Scrive, evitando accuratamente di menzionare gli effetti che ha avuto su di lui.  
Lee sorride felice e gongola. "Lo so! Tipo mi palperei da solo! Ahahahah!"  
Andrej avvampa e si copre la faccia con entrambe le mani a rivedersi davanti agli occhi la fantasia in cui l'unico indumento che veniva lasciato a terra erano i suoi slip e Lee lo scopava contro il muro senza che la sua divisa si sgualcisse minimamente.  
Riprende fiato e gli risponde. "Dovrai cacciare le ragazze con un bastone, adesso, per non essere assalito ; )"  
Ridacchia, lusingato però che lo pensi tanto sexy. "A dire il vero ancora non se ne è vista l'ombra... ci saranno in tutto una decina di femmine e ti assicuro che a loro la divisa sta proprio male... civili invece nemmeno faccio in tempo ad incontrarne, sono troppo stanco e nemmeno mi va di uscire da qui." Ammette.  
"Il piano di scappare qui appena riesci è ancora attivo?" Chiede, sperando che lo sia.  
"Ovvio che sì, non aspetto altro che un paio di paghe e una licenza lunga! : DDD"  
"Non vedo l'ora!" Sorride, felice al pensiero che finalmente lo vedrà in tempi realistici.  
"E a scuola da te come va? : )" Scrive contento, desiderando immensamente avercelo davanti e potergli accarezzare la testa. O magari grattarlo dietro un orecchio come fosse un cucciolo.  
"Abbastanza bene : ) sono solo un po' in difficoltà con storia, ma ci sto dietro."  
"Bravo ragazzo!" Scrive con un sorriso prima di avere un mezzo brivido al pensiero della stessa frase in un contesto diverso, più personale.  
Andrej si morde il labbro con un uggiolio, allo stesso pensiero. "Faccio del mio meglio : )"

 

Sulla porta della sua camera c'era Lee, con la sua divisa addosso ed una sacca in mano come unico bagaglio. E lo guardava come se fosse la cosa più bella e desiderabile del mondo e lui si sentì arrossire mentre Lee abbandonava la sacca per andare da lui e carezzargli il viso.  
"Sei ancora più bello dal vivo, piccolo..."  
Un brivido, un sospiro mentre Lee lo baciava sulle labbra e scendeva sulla sua mascella e sul suo collo. Doveva aver dormito in aereo e saltato ogni preambolo per venire direttamente da lui, perché aveva un accenno di barba che faceva il solletico ad Andrej. Ed era una bella sensazione ed Andrej si aggrappò a Lee con tutte le sue forze come se altrimenti potesse scappare.  
"Dimmelo."  
Andrej chiuse gli occhi con un sospiro, accarezzandogli la schiena da sopra la giacca della divisa, un po' odiandola perché non gli lasciava riconoscere i muscoli che sentiva vagamente sotto il tessuto.  
"Ti amo..." Mormorò Andrej, spingendo una guancia contro la sua spalla.  
Lee però non ne sembrò soddisfatto, anche se nel frattempo allungava una mano sulle sue gambe, fermando le dita poco sopra l'orlo della sua gonna.  
"Guardami, piccolo, e dimmelo di nuovo." Chiese, allontanando il busto solo lo stretto necessario a guardarlo negli occhi.  
C'era un'aspettativa che faceva correre il suo respiro, e un desiderio che gli dilatava le pupille e gli arrochiva la voce ed ogni singola cosa di quello che stava succedendo - sì, anche le dita di Lee che erano più callose di quanto avrebbe pensato - era in grado di sciogliere Andrej come neve al sole e farlo pregare che non finisse mai.  
"Ti amo, Lee..." Ripeté, stavolta guardandolo negli occhi, e per un momento vide un sorriso increspargli tutto il viso, prima che la sua espressione si perdesse in un bacio.  
Ed il bacio fu interrotto dalle mani di Lee sotto la sua gonna, a stringerlo e tastarlo come se avesse voluto anche lui sincerarsi che era reale, che era lì ed era lì per lui.  
"Lee..."  
"Ti amo, piccolo..." Sospirò Lee, trovando il tatto il bordo delle sue mutandine per abbassarle e dimenticarle a terra come nulla.  
L'insieme fu abbastanza per strappare un uggiolio ad Andrej, che nascose il viso contro il suo petto, mentre allungava una mano ad aprirgli la patta.  
Lee rispose con un sospiro e spinse una mano a cercare al tatto la sua apertura, strappando un gemito sentito ad Andrej e fargli infilare la mano dentro i pantaloni e l'intimo per masturbarlo.  
"Andrej, ti voglio..." Soffiò, prima di cercare un bacio e sollevare Andrej per le cosce, per stenderlo sul letto.  
Andrej gli si aggrappò con la mano libera, allargando le gambe per poterlo sentire più vicino.   
Impaziente ed eccitato, fu Andrej stesso a cercare di guidarlo con la mano con cui lo masturbava, per farsi penetrare con un miagolio prolungato.  
Andrej si svegliò di soprassalto, sudato come non mai, eccitato e frustrato fino allo spasmo. Con un mugugno irritato si coprì gli occhi con le mani, prima che il suo corpo gli ricordasse una certa impellente necessità e Andrej si arrese con un sospiro stanco.   
"Vorrei solo sapere che potrebbe succedere..."

 

Lee sorrise verso lo schermo, guardando Andrej dall'altra parte parlare di ciò che aveva fatto quel giorno, dello shopping con una delle sorelle. Gli piaceva quando parlava di cose belle, sorrideva e si entusiasmava e Lee lo trovava adorabile. Non era sicuro di riuscire a celarlo ma nemmeno gli importava troppo, non in quel momento. Poi Andrej si alzò in piedi.  
"E poi c'era questa gonna! È troppo bella, capisci?" Aveva riso il ragazzo e Lee aveva ridacchiato piano.  
"Non lo so, generalmente sono più belle le cose sotto le gonne!" Gli era uscito naturale, e se si voleva si poteva pure pensare fosse in un senso prettamente etero, e che non fosse riferito a lui, ma Andrej aveva esitato, arrossendo completamente mentre deglutiva piano.  
"Beh, qui la casa non ha molto da offrire..."  
"Non dire così..." Aveva scosso piano la testa Lee, guardando verso l'alto in un gesto istintivo, come se potesse sbirciare oltre il bordo e vedere il viso di Andrej nonostante non fosse inquadrato.  
Andrej aveva esitato ancora, leccandosi le labbra, stringendo tra le mani senza nemmeno accorgersene la stoffa morbida della gonna. "Tu lo troveresti bello?" Aveva provato a chiedere come fosse solo uno scherzo, ridacchiando piano, incerto, mentre sollevava la gonna davanti alla web cam.  
Aveva temuto il peggio nel vedere Lee sgranare gli occhi e rimanere a bocca aperta, fissando le sue mutandine. Aveva temuto che spegnesse la conversazione. Che gli dicesse di non fare il cretino. Che lo mandasse a quel paese.  
Lee però si era limitato a muoversi appena sulla sedia e rimanere a fissarlo, scioccato che Andrej lo stesse facendo davvero. E non importava che avesse ridacchiato mentre lo chiedeva, la risposta poteva essere solo una.  
"Molto. Sì." Aveva annuito piano, sincero, e aveva sentito Andrej trattenere il respiro bruscamente.  
"Da-davvero?" Aveva chiesto con una certa incredulità.  
"Sì, davvero..." Aveva mormorato piano, desiderando enormemente poter toccare quel che vedeva. E baciare Andrej.  
"Vuoi- posso fare quello che vuoi..." Aveva proposto Andrej di fretta, senza nemmeno capire lui stesso cosa gli fosse saltato in testa, ma Lee lo prese alla sprovvista, arrossendo visibilmente.  
"Vuoi... abbassarle?"  
Andrej sospirò appena, il cuore che correva al pensiero che glielo stesse davvero chiedendo. Piano, tenendo su la gonna solo con una mano, si abbassò le mutandine con l'altra, mostrandosi per la prima volta.  
Lee si leccò le labbra, eccitato. "Sei... davvero bello." Mormorò piano.  
"Lo pensi davvero?" Chiese Andrej, torturando la gonna completamente rosso in viso.  
"Sì... vuoi vedermi?"  
"Sì!" Quasi non gli lasciò terminare la domanda, abbozzando un sorriso in risposta a quello che comparve sulle labbra del ragazzo che amava.  
Lee si era alzato anche lui, sbottonandosi i jeans proprio davanti alla web cam, aprendoli e abbassandoli per poi abbassarsi anche i boxer, rimanendo per la prima volta nudo davanti a lui ed in effetti per la prima volta davanti ad una persona da cui fosse attratto. E non c'era verso di sperare che non si potesse capire, non da come era completamente eccitato. Sentì Andrej gemere piano prima di sospirare.  
"Lee..."  
"Andrej, io..." Sospirò, spostando una mano dai jeans per accarezzarsi appena, seguendo l'istinto e la necessità, senza nemmeno pensarci, e sentì il ragazzo gemere ancora prima di accarezzarsi anche lui, consciamente o meno.  
Fu il turno di Lee a gemere davanti a quello spettacolo.  
Rimasero entrambi fermi per qualche momento, osservandosi, prima di iniziare piano ad accarezzarsi, gemendo piano, i movimenti che si sincronizzavano con quelli dell'altro e si facevano più rapidi.  
I ragazzi non riuscirono presto più ad evitare di gemere il loro piacere, chiamandosi piano in piccoli sussurri, finché entrambi non arrivarono al limite, riversandosi nelle loro mani.  
Sfatto, Lee si lasciò ricadere a sedere sulla sedia, paonazzo in viso, e finalmente anche Andrej si risedette, nelle sue stesse condizioni e anzi anche un po' più sudato, i capelli biondi incollati alla sua fronte.  
"Sei bellissimo..." Mormorò Lee, facendo sorridere l'amico.  
"Anche tu..." Sussurrò Andrej, sorridendogli e guardandolo come fosse l'unico uomo sulla faccia della Terra. Non c'era nessuna possibilità che Lee riuscisse a non perdersi per quel sorriso.  
"Ti amo, Andrej..." Mormorò felice, ritrovandosi a sorridere ancora anche quando riaprì gli occhi e si ritrovò nel proprio letto, cercando di aggrapparsi al ricordo del sogno e a come fosse sembrato vivido, tanto da fargli chiedere se non potesse essere avvenuto veramente.

 

Lee ridacchia, rilassato, anche se uno sguardo all'orario lo avverte che deve entrare di turno in meno di venti minuti. "Acci, aspè che mi finisco di mettere la divisa..." Dice ad Andrej, alzandosi per recuperare la camicia e abbottonarsela senza ancora chiudere la chiamata.  
Andrej cerca di non sospirare e ridacchia appena. "Quindi suppongo ti dovrò lasciare andare, adesso?"  
"Ho ancora un quarto d'ora circa, non preoccuparti..." Gli sorride. "Sto per avere una licenza, sai? Sto pensando di andare a comprare qualcosa... Tu vorresti niente?"  
"Non lo so, in realtà, sorprendimi..." Ridacchia, trattenendosi dal chiedergli di andare da lui.  
Lee sorride e si torna a sedere davanti al pc dopo essersi vestito. "Farò del mio meglio..."  
Sorride, sperando di non essere troppo evidente nel suo guardarlo come se fosse l'uomo più bello del mondo. "Sono sicuro che sceglierai la cosa perfetta..."  
Lee gli sorride con affetto. "Lo spero davvero, piccolo... Baceresti Marble e Bubble anche da parte mia?"  
"Lo farò..." Sorride, accarezzando i pupazzi.  
"Mi manca un sacco Bubble..." Sospira appena, sentendo davvero la mancanza del pupazzo che Andrej gli aveva regalato anni e anni prima, anche se ormai erano passati anni da che lo aveva dovuto rispedire indietro a sapere che avrebbe lasciato casa sua per sempre per entrare in collegio, non volendo che suo padre lo gettasse via in sua assenza.  
Lo solleva per mostrarglielo, abbracciandolo. "Sai che se vuoi posso sempre rimandartelo, sì?"  
"Sì, piccolo, ma non posso tenerlo in dormitorio..." Sospira, sfiorando appena lo schermo. "Per quanto poi preferirei vedere te..." Sbuffa un sorriso.  
Arrossisce appena, con un sorriso. "Anche io preferirei vederti che mandarti un pacco..."  
Il militare ridacchia piano a quello. "Spedire te stesso dentro un pacco?"  
"Ho cominciato a fare yoga ma non sono ancora così flessibile!" Ridacchia.  
Ride. "Sei troppo carino... Devo andare piccolo, ti voglio bene..." Sorride, preparandosi a chiudere la chiamata.  
"Ci sentiamo poi, ti amo..." Risponde, senza pensarci, prima di chiudere la chiamata. Salvo poi realizzare con orrore quello che ha detto.  
Il sorriso sparisce dal viso di Lee e rimane a fissare lo schermo a bocca aperta. Andrej ha detto quello che pensa abbia detto?  
Andrej si copre la bocca con entrambe le mani, sconvolto da quello che ha detto. Lee non gli parlerà mai più. Ed è tutta colpa sua che non sa tenere la bocca chiusa.  
Lee deglutisce, pensando se richiamare Andrej per chiedere spiegazioni o no, almeno finché non si accorge che è troppo tardi e deve correre via per non prendersi una strigliata, salvo passare tutto il turno col cuore che batte in modo anomalo al pensiero che Andrej lo ami ma non gliel'abbia mai voluto dire esattamente come ha sempre evitato di fare lui.  
Andrej passa il resto della giornata raggomitolato sul letto, a lanciare sguardi al computer, nel timore e nella speranza che Lee lo richiami.  
Lee vorrebbe richiamarlo, ma ha anche paura che temendo sia arrabbiato Andrej neghi tutto. E il pensiero di andarlo a vedere di persona per assicurarsene si fa sempre più pressante.  
Più il tempo passa e più Andrej si convince che Lee lo odia e non si farà mai più sentire e più si odia da solo per la sua bocca larga. Passa un'intera giornata a piangere, senza lasciare la sua stanza e senza osare contattare Lee di sua sponte.  
Lee non lo odia e anzi ha iniziato ad organizzarsi per andare da lui appena ha tempo libero e prende il primo aereo disponibile, finendo però per arrivare da lui più di due giorni dopo, col cuore che batte all'impazzata ed il puro terrore che Andrej avesse avuto un lapsus e non lo intendesse veramente.  
Il suono del campanello porta Andrej a trascinarsi fuori dalla sua stanza, con gli occhi rossi per come continua a cercare di asciugarseli con le maniche della felpa sformata, ed apre la porta senza forza e senza voglia, ma soprattutto senza minimamente aspettarsi quello che lo aspetta dall'altro lato.  
Lee trattiene il respiro per un momento a vederlo dal vivo, ma il momento dopo prova a sorridergli. "Ti amo..." Mormora, sperando che vada tutto bene, che Andrej non si fosse sbagliato, di non stare per rovinare completamente tutto.  
Andrej per un momento si ritrova senza fiato, sentendosi quasi svenire. "Sei qui..." Mormora, allungando una mano per sfiorargli il viso, per accertarsi che sia vero, che l'abbia detto davvero. "... ti amo..." Mormora, con le lacrime agli occhi.  
Lee gli fa un sorriso enorme. "Ti amo..." Gli si avvicina, prendendogli il viso tra le mani e sporgendosi a baciarlo sulle labbra.  
Andrej si perde in quel bacio come se fosse uno dei suoi sogni in cui Lee va da lui per non lasciarlo più, aggrappato ai lembi della sua giacca.  
Lee lo bacia come aveva desiderato fare da più di un anno, continuando ad accarezzargli gli zigomi prima di abbracciarlo e stringerlo a sé. Andrej lo ama, lo ama veramente, e sembra desiderare baciarlo almeno quanto lui.  
Spinge il viso contro la sua spalla ed il suo profumo rende tutto ancora più reale. "Avevo paura di averti perso..." Mormora, cercando di regolarizzare il respiro.  
"Temevo scherzassi..." Mormora, baciandogli la testa, infilando piano le dita tra i suoi capelli e accarezzandogli la nuca.  
Rimane tra le sue braccia ancora per un momento, prima di staccarsi per poterlo tirare dentro casa. Lee è a casa sua. Lee è davvero a casa sua, con lui, e lo ama.  
Lee sorride e afferra la sacca per lasciarla nel suo ingresso, aspettando solo che abbia chiuso la porta per sollevarlo tra le proprie braccia. "Sei bellissimo... Più bello che in foto, e già eri bellissimo..." Sorride.  
Andrej ridacchia, arrossendo, e lo stringe. "Anche tu lo sei... e il tuo profumo è più buono di quando l'ho sentito su Marble..." Si sporge a baciarlo ancora, senza riuscire a farne a meno.  
Lo stringe e continua a baciarlo, sorridendo sulle sue labbra e, non sapendo dove andare, si muove per spingere Andrej con la schiena contro il muro come in tanti dei suoi sogni.  
Andrej rabbrividisce e gli accarezza la nuca con un mugolio. Si stacca dalle sue labbra lo stretto indispensabile a riprendere fiato e dargli indicazioni per la propria stanza, per evitare che suo padre torni e li trovi così.   
Lee lo porta subito in camera, fermandosi solo quando arrivano al letto per voltarsi e sedersi sulla sponda, facendoselo sedere in grembo senza smettere di baciarlo.  
Andrej allunga una mano a chiudere la porta, mentre lo bacia, e si muove per mettersi a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe e stargli più attaccato possibile.  
Lee lo stringe e gli accarezza la schiena. "Hai pianto, piccolo?" Chiede tra i baci, dispiaciuto dei suoi occhi rossi.  
Abbozza un sorriso imbarazzato. "Sì... beh, credevo di averti perso per sempre, che altro potevo fare?" Sospira, spingendo la fronte contro la sua.  
Gli sposta piano i capelli dietro l'orecchio. "Non mi potresti mai perdere per sempre, non tu... Sei unico per me, lo sei sempre stato, anche da prima che capissi di amarti..." Mormora, sdraiandosi all'indietro e portandolo giù con sé per farselo accoccolare sopra.  
Sospira e gli spinge la fronte contro il collo. "E tu per me... e il pensiero di perderti è stato come perdere una parte fisica di me e mi stavo odiando per questo..."  
Lee gli accarezza piano i capelli e il collo. "Non mi perderai, tesoro... Non piangere più..." Mormora, prima di sporgersi a baciargli tutto il viso.  
Andrej sospira e ricambia i suoi baci, ancora aggrappato alla sua giacca. "Non ci credo ancora che sei qui con me..."  
"Non vorrei essere da nessun'altra parte..." Sorride. "Avevo bisogno di sapere se era ciò che provi davvero o meno, sperando di non aver visto troppo in un errore..." Sospira appena.  
Scuote la testa. "Nessun errore... a parte non averlo detto prima..."  
"No, è comprensibile... Io stesso non mi sentivo pronto a dirtelo..." Abbozza un sorriso, manovrando un po' per riuscire a sdraiarsi a letto fianco a fianco con lui, riprendendo a baciarlo mentre lo coccola.  
Sorride e lo bacia, strofinando il naso contro il suo. "... avevo pensato tante volte a quando saresti venuto qui... avevo pensato a tutto quello che avremmo potuto fare e a quello che ti avrei mostrato... ma adesso voglio solo tenerti qui e non lasciarti mai andare via..." Mormora, accarezzandogli il viso.  
Sorride. "Beh, non è che ora come ora sia proprio interessato a panorami e vedute... A parte questa qui..." Sorride felice, spostandogli i capelli dietro la spalla.  
Lo bacia ancora, con un sospiro felice, prima di provare ad approfondire, sospirando appena al pensiero che Lee è il suo primo bacio e forse voleva che lo fosse da molto più tempo di quanto l'abbia mai accettato con se stesso.  
Lee lo lascia fare, eccitato dal sentirlo così reattivo, e gli passa una mano dietro la testa per tenerselo stretto contro mentre ricambia. Non sa nemmeno come fare a spiegarglielo quanto lo ama e quanto sia diventato importante per lui.  
Andrej gioca con il bottone del suo colletto, nel bacio, cercando di non pensare a tutti i sogni che ha fatto con Lee in divisa.  
"Vuoi sbottonarlo?" Chiede con un sorriso, così vicino alle labbra di Andrej da sentire il suo respiro sulla pelle.  
"Posso?" Chiede, allentandogli un po' la cravatta.  
"Sì, tesoro..." Sorride, accarezzandogli il mento prima di tornare a baciarlo.  
Andrej gli sbottona piano tutta la camicia, senza smettere di baciarlo, ansioso di poter toccare la sua pelle nuda.  
Lee non sa nemmeno come fa ad evitare di stenderlo sotto di sé, eccitato da morire. Scende con la mano giù per la sua schiena prima di infilargli una mano sotto il maglione e sfiorare piano la pelle sopra il suo osso sacro con le punte delle dita.  
Gli sfila la camicia dai pantaloni, con un mugolio. Gli accarezza le spalle nude, rabbrividendo al suo tocco.  
"Andrej..." Mormora piano, risalendo con le mani sulla sua schiena fino a sollevargli il maglione, sfilandoglielo dalla testa prima di sdraiarlo, portandosi sopra di lui.  
Andrej geme piano, guardandolo con aspettativa, in attesa di una reazione. Lo sa di non essere esattamente come qualunque altro ragazzo. Almeno come nessuno che ha visto lui. È troppo morbido.  
Lee lo osserva leccandosi le labbra: aveva sognato decine di volte di scene così. Non era mai stato a letto con una donna, né con un uomo se per quello, ma sapeva che c’era qualcosa di diverso, se non altro per tutti gli anni di piscina in compagnia degli amici. Tuttavia non è un ostacolo, non ora che sa di avere davanti proprio Andrej. Piano lo accarezza, scoprendolo al tatto, trovandolo bellissimo.  
Andrej socchiude gli occhi con un piccolo gemito, memorizzando la sensazione del suo palmo caldo sulla pelle nuda.  
Vederlo fisicamente presente e davvero eccitato sopra di lui supera ogni fantasia e sogno avuto finora e Andrej vorrebbe solo poterlo tenere con sé per sempre.  
Lee gli sorride e si abbassa a baciarlo, eccitato, spostandosi dalle sue labbra al collo, scendendo con piccoli baci sul suo petto. Lo bacia con calma, leccandolo a tratti, deciso a scoprire se il suo sapore è come si era sempre immaginato, come pensava sarebbe stato averlo sotto le labbra. Alla fin fine è una scoperta tutta nuova anche per lui e finisce per scoprire di avere un qualcosa per i suoi capezzoli.  
Contemporaneamente, Andrej, che fino a quel momento non aveva sperimentato molto sopra la cintura, scopre di essere molto sensibile a quella stimolazione e gli accarezza la nuca con un miagolio. “Amore…”  
Sentirsi chiamare così fa sospirare felicemente Lee e il ragazzo decide di dedicarsi a fargli un succhiotto e torturare i suoi capezzoli mentre con la mano scende accarezzandogli il fianco prima di provare a sbottonargli i pantaloncini e infilarci dentro una mano per accarezzarlo.  
Andrej geme e si tende e cerca di andargli incontro mugolando, prima di adoperarsi per spogliarlo completamente, impaziente.  
Lee si sposta giusto il tanto da lasciarglielo fare, leccandosi le labbra, e torna a baciarlo sulle labbra, provando a prenderlo meglio in mano per masturbarlo.  
Andrej si ferma per un momento, premendo la testa contro il cuscino nel gemere, e ricambia per vedere la sua espressione e sentire i suoi suoni e non scordarseli mai.  
Lee geme forte, trattenendo quasi il respiro a sentire come sia quando è qualcun altro ad occuparsi di lui. “Andrej…” Geme, provando ad aumentare la velocità mentre gli spinge incontro il bacino.  
“Lee…” Geme forte, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle con la mano libera.  
Torna a baciarlo con foga, eccitato da morire a sentirlo così. “Sei mio…” Mormora sulle sue labbra tra i baci, prima di sollevare appena la testa per guardarlo negli occhi. “Vuoi essere mio, vero?” Cerca di assicurarsi, temendo improvvisamente che Andrej non voglia avere una relazione con lui, perché ora come ora farebbe qualsiasi cosa per non farlo allontanare mai mai più da sé.  
“Non c’è niente che voglia di più…” Mormora, con il fiato corto, prima di baciarlo ancora. Non ha mai davvero realizzato quando l’amicizia sia diventata una cotta e quando ha cominciato ad amarlo. Ma in qualche modo, il desiderio di stare con lui ed essere suo è come se fosse sempre stato lì. Ed ora che Lee vuole che lo sia, non può pensare di negarglielo.  
Sorride felice sulle sue labbra e con la mano libera gli fa spostare una gamba contro il proprio fianco. “Non sai tutto ciò che ti vorrei fare…” Mormora tra i baci, scendendo a fargli un succhiotto vicino all’altro capezzolo.  
Si morde il labbro, strofinandogli la coscia contro il fianco. “Perché non me lo dici?”  
Lee solleva lo sguardo su di lui, guardandolo per un momento in silenzio prima di abbozzare un sorriso. Non si era aspettato una richiesta simile. “Vorrei riempirti tutto di baci, tanto per iniziare…”  
Lo bacia sulle labbra, continuando a masturbarlo lentamente. “È un buon inizio…”  
Sorride divertito. “Sicuro che non arriveresti ad essere soprattutto frustrato?”  
“Probabilmente… ma non mi lasceresti così, vero?” Scende a mordergli e baciargli il collo.  
Lee ridacchia piano e scuote lentamente la testa. “No, piccolo…” Mormora, prima di sospirare piano per i suoi baci. “Piccolo…” Lo chiama piano, riprendendo a masturbarlo.  
Andrej miagola piano contro la sua pelle, cercando di uniformarsi al suo ritmo. “Amore…”  
Piano Lee gli bacia il viso, spostandosi a sua volta sul suo collo, baciandogli le spalle e il petto, senza smettere di masturbarlo. “Ti voglio tanto…” Mormora, leccandogli piano lo stomaco.  
“Anche io, amore…” Sospira, facendolo sollevare per spingere la fronte contro il suo collo.  
Lee esita per un momento prima di guardarlo per un attimo in viso, spostandosi per potergli dare un altro bacio sulle labbra. “Vorresti farlo? O vuoi che andiamo più piano?” Chiede calmo, accarezzandogli il viso, cercando di fargli capire che per lui andrebbe bene comunque.  
“... vorrei farlo…” Si morde il labbro, imbarazzato al pensiero di quello che sta per implicare. “... ho del lubrificante nel comodino…” Mormora.  
“Davvero?” Chiede con una certa sorpresa, mentre i suoi ormoni esplodono al pensiero di poter fare l’amore con Andrej.  
Annuisce, avvampando. “... ci ho pensato tante volte…”  
Sospira appena, accarezzandogli il viso mentre torna a baciarlo. “Anch’io, Andrej…” Confessa piano.  
Lo bacia, cercando di rilassarsi. “... vuoi prepararmi tu?” Chiede, sperando che lo faccia. Vuole sapere com’è sentire le dita di Lee invece delle proprie o di un oggetto.  
Lee annuisce subito e gli accarezza il viso prima di sporgersi a cercare il suo lubrificante, anche se poi si ferma per un altro pensiero. “Uhm. Preservativi?” Prova a chiedere, meditando se uscire nudo dalla sua stanza per tornare alla propria sacca.  
“Non ne ho…” Stringe le labbra. Non ne ha mai avuto bisogno, né ha mai pensato che potessero servirgli in un futuro prossimo. E un po’ si chiede se servano proprio.  
Lee abbozza un sorriso e gli da un piccolo bacio. “Vado a prenderli dalla borsa…” Annuisce, sollevandosi da lui.  
Un po’ si chiede se debba proprio lasciarlo andare e debbano proprio usarlo, ma non vuole che poi Lee possa arrabbiarsi, magari.  
Lee ritorna il prima possibile, sorridendogli contento mentre gli si torna a sdraiare sopra, abbracciandolo e baciandolo. Si prende ancora un po’ di tempo per coccolarlo prima di iniziare a prepararlo con molta calma.  
Andrej si rilassa tra le sue braccia e gli bacia le labbra e il viso a tratti, mentre lo masturba piano per ricambiare quello che gli sta dando.  
Lee gli spinge piano il bacino incontro, scoprendo quanto fare ad Andrej ciò di cui aveva solo letto e sentito parlare era in effetti soddisfacente anche per lui. Adora le sue espressioni, il sentirlo reagire a quello che gli fa, i suoni che fa.  
Andrej inarca la schiena con un gemito sorpreso, quando Lee muove le dita contro il punto giusto.  
Lee trattiene il respiro per un momento a quella reazione, leccandosi le labbra mentre torna su quel punto, sperando che reagisca ancora così.  
Andrej cerca di spingerglisi incontro con un miagolio prolungato, sentendosi per qualche ragione molto molto meglio di quando lo faceva da solo.  
Lee uggiola quasi a vederlo così, desiderando immensamente farlo subito, ma si limita ad aggiungere un altro dito, eccitato da morire.  
“Lee…” Geme, quasi tremando per lo sforzo di non venire subito.  
“Amore…” Lo chiama piano, spingendogli il bacino incontro in un gesto un po’ frustrato mentre va a cercare con entrambe le dita ancora quel punto che sembra farlo impazzire.  
“Ci sono quasi…” Balbetta, la schiena tesa nel tentativo di non spingerglisi incontro.  
Geme a sentirglielo dire. “Vieni allora, amore…” Mormora, insistendo su quel punto mentre lo osserva in viso per non perdersi nessuna sua espressione.  
Andrej geme forte e si lascia andare, spingendogli il bacino incontro mentre si riversa sul proprio addome.  
Lee mugola piano, trovandolo magnifico. “Oddio, sei bellissimo, Andrej…” Mormora, completamente perso per lui, e si abbassa a baciarlo sulle labbra e sul resto del viso, senza ancora voler sfilare le dita da lui.  
Cerca di riprendere fiato e ricambiare i suoi baci con un mugolio. “Amore…”  
Lo bacia, provando ad infilare anche un terzo dito ora che è così tanto rilassato, sperando di poterlo preparare bene abbastanza da poter fare presto l’amore con lui.  
Andrej cerca di restare obiettivo su quanto si senta preparato, anche se è difficile, quando vuole così tanto fare l’amore con Lee.  
Lee continua a prepararlo con calma, strusciandosi un po’ contro di lui mentre lo bacia. Almeno finché non lo sente completamente rilassato attorno alle dita. “Ti senti pronto?”  
Prende un respiro profondo ed annuisce. “Prova…” Mormora.  
Annuisce e si lecca le labbra. Piano sfila le dita e si sporge per prendere i preservativi e prepararsi, sospirando impaziente.  
Andrej si morde il labbro, strofinandogli le cosce contro i fianchi, emozionato.  
Lee deglutisce rumorosamente, cercando di stare calmo, e si sistema contro di lui, guardandolo negli occhi mentre lentamente inizia a penetrarlo, fermandosi quasi subito con un ansimo. “Amore…”  
Gli stringe le spalle, con il fiato corto. “Lee…” Sta davvero facendo l’amore con lui, dopo aver creduto di averlo perso, dopo aver pensato di non avere nessuna possibilità con lui.  
“Sto fermo? O posso…” Deglutisce, lasciando la domanda in sospeso mentre cerca di trattenersi per non fargli male, volendo solo stringerlo e farlo suo. Per non lasciarlo mai più.  
Prende fiato per un momento, prima di annuire. “Puoi…” Mormora.  
Si abbassa a baciarlo, stringendolo tra le proprie braccia mentre lentamente riprende a muoversi, gemendo sulle sue labbra per quanto si sente sovrastimolato da lui.  
Andrej gli si aggrappa con tutto quello che ha a Lee, senza fiato. Non sa nemmeno come descrivere il suo stato d’animo, sa solo che gli sembra di sentire ogni cosa e che potrebbe venire di nuovo solo così.  
Lee geme forte nel seppellirsi in lui fino in fondo e non riesce ad impedirsi di rimanere fermo e ansimare appena sulle sue labbra, cercando di non venirsene direttamente. Era meglio di quanto avesse mai immaginato e il fatto che sia Andrej, che sia proprio lui, lo fa morire in modi che non credeva possibili. Non vuole assolutamente più tornare in Inghilterra, vuole solo stare lì a fare quello.  
Spinge la fronte contro la sua, senza fiato. “Lee…” Non vuole che riparta mai più. Non vuole più che siano più lontani di quanto lo sono ora. Vuole passare ogni secondo insieme a lui.  
“Ti amo…” Mormora, cercando di baciarlo, prendendosi ancora qualche secondo prima di riprendere a muoversi, anche se solo appena, cercando di capire di quanto può farlo e ritrovandosi a gemere ancora.  
Il movimento fa rabbrividire Andrej, che gli si stringe appena intorno, con un piccolo gemito. “Lee… ti amo…”  
Gli sorride, il cuore che corre, e prova a muoversi un pochino di più, finendo per gemere ad ogni movimento, tentando di ritrovare il punto che lo faceva impazzire.  
Lo ritrova quando riesce a fare movimenti più ampi e Andrej si tende con un gemito forte, incrociandogli le gambe dietro la schiena.  
Lee geme forte, senza nemmeno rendersi conto di quanto casino stiano facendo, e continua così, insistendo contro quel punto. “Voglio farti venire quanto più possibile…” Mormora eccitato.  
Andrej non si rende nemmeno conto di essere arrossito tanto, e geme, spingendosi incontro alle sue spinte. “E io a te… voglio vedere come sei quando vieni…” Geme forte, graffiandogli la schiena.  
Lee geme forte e si inarca contro di lui. “Piccolo…” Lo chiama in un mormorio, iniziando a muoversi più velocemente. Andrej è perfetto e lui è completamente perso e non pensava che il sesso potesse essere così tanto bello.  
Andrej torna a baciarlo, eccitato, aggrappato a lui con tutte le sue forze.  
Quando Lee non resiste più infine si spinge forte in lui per un’ultima volta, rimanendo a boccheggiare per un momento mentre gli si riversa con forza dentro, prima di gemere forte, travolto dall’orgasmo.  
Andrej si perde per un momento a guardarlo, eccitato. “Sei bellissimo…” Mormora, ammirato. Il suo Lee è splendido e vuole vederlo venire ancora e ancora.  
Gli sorride, stanco e ancora sconvolto, e si abbassa piano su di lui per baciarlo e strofinare il naso contro il suo. La sua prima volta ed è con Andrej, è perfetta e lui è assolutamente felice. “Ti amo…” Mormora.  
“Ti amo…” Sorride Andrej, accarezzandogli il viso, e si sporge a baciarlo ancora.  
Lo bacia, spostando una mano tra loro per prendere a masturbarlo, deciso a farlo venire ancora.  
Geme, stringendosi ancora intorno a lui. “Lee…” Uggiola sulle sue labbra.  
Gli passa il pollice sul glande, mordendogli piano la linea della mascella. “Fammi sentire la tua voce…” Mormora.  
Miagola, chiudendo gli occhi. “Amore…” Geme forte. Vuole fare ogni cosa che Lee vuole.  
Lee sorride a sentirlo così e si abbassa a baciargli la gola, mordendolo piano. Lo adora, adora ogni cosa di lui.  
La cosa fa decisamente effetto ad Andrej. “Lee… Lee, se continui così…”  
“Sì, lo so…” Quasi gli fa le fusa, felice, sollevandosi per guardarlo in viso mentre lo stringe un po’ di più con la mano con cui lo sta masturbando.  
Non ci vuole molto perché Andrej si riversi nella sua mano con un gemito strascicato.  
Lee mugola felice osservandolo e rallenta, limitandosi ad accarezzarlo, gemendo nel sentirlo contrarsi attorno a sé. Se lo facesse mentre lui è ancora completamente eccitato è sicuro che basterebbe per farlo impazzire. “Sei meraviglioso…” Mormora, abbassandosi per baciarlo ancora sulle labbra prima di sfilarsi molto lentamente da lui, facendo attenzione a non fare casino col preservativo.  
Andrej geme, quasi dispiaciuto di non sentirselo più dentro. Se fosse per lui, potrebbero non separarsi mai più. Fisicamente.  
Lee però non gli si stacca di molto, gli si sdraia affianco e se lo attira tra le braccia, deciso a coccolarlo fino allo sfinimento. Anche se a pensarci il padre potrebbe non essere troppo felice se al rientro li trova nudi a letto insieme.  
Andrej gli bacia il viso e il collo, rilassato, abbracciandolo come un koala.  
Lee lo stringe forte, felice, e ricambia i suoi baci. “Non sai per quanto ti ho desiderato…” Sospira appena, spostandogli i capelli lunghi dietro la spalla nuda.  
“Anche io, tanto…” Sospira felice. “È così bello averti qui… e non speravo nemmeno che mi avresti mai voluto così… figurarsi se mi immaginavo che potevo davvero fare l’amore per la prima volta con te…”  
Sorride e gli accarezza il viso. “Beh, era la prima volta anche per me… ma adesso puoi avermi tutte le volte che vuoi, io voglio solo te…” Mormora, guardandolo negli occhi.  
La conferma che anche per Lee fosse la prima volta gli riempie il cuore e lo fa sorridere. “Il mio Lee…” Gli accarezza il viso, felice.  
Sorride felice e si volta il tanto da potergli baciare le dita. “Il mio Andrej…” Mormora, stringendolo di più e premendoglisi meglio contro.

Il giorno seguente, dato che lui e Lee hanno deciso di non sacrificare la sua media a scuola per lo stare insieme, anche se con grande sofferenza di entrambi, Andrej fissa l’orologio con intenzione, aspettando solo che la campanella suoni e sordo ai commenti dei compagni che lo prendono in giro per come sembra improvvisamente meno sicuro sui tacchi. Ha passato tutto il giorno prima a fare l’amore con Lee in ogni modo possibile e ha scoperto che i porno gli hanno mentito e che il sesso è meglio di come gliel’hanno fatto apparire.  
E ora ha intenzione di passare il tempo da quando uscirà appiccicato a Lee a farsi le coccole.  
Appena suona, quasi corre fuori per andargli incontro, e i compagni imbecilli che lo stavano prendendo in giro si zittiscono all’improvviso nel vedere il militare inglese a cui sta andando incontro.  
Lee si separa dal muretto a cui si era appoggiato e gli fa un gran sorriso, trovandolo se possibile ancora più bello di com’era quella mattina. “Ciao, amore…” Mormora appena gli è vicino, e gli mette le mani sui fianchi per sporgersi a dargli un bacio sulla guancia. “Tutta la mattina che ti penso e a rivederti sei ancora più bello…”  
Andrej ridacchia, felice, e lo bacia sulle labbra. “E tu hai un sapore ancora più buono di quello che mi sentivo sulle labbra…” Lo informa, prima di baciarlo ancora, senza badare ai compagni che li fissano poco meno che sconvolti.  
Lee lo abbraccia, felice, prima di sollevarlo appena da terra, stringendolo senza badare a nessuno mentre ricambia il suo bacio, deciso a tenerselo stretto ora che finalmente può.

Alla fine della licenza Lee è costretto a ripartire ma ancora non riesce a separarsi veramente da Andrej, nemmeno all’aeroporto, e rimane in fondo alla fila del metal detector aspettando che debbano arrivare a chiamare il suo volo senza ancora voler smettere di tenerselo stretto.  
Andrej rifiuta di lasciarlo andare, troppo triste a pensare che ci sarà di nuovo un oceano tra loro per lasciarlo andare come se nulla fosse. “Non voglio che te ne vai…”  
“Non voglio nemmeno io, amore…” Sospira appena Lee, baciandogli la punta del naso. “Non vorrei stare lontano da te nemmeno di mezzo metro, figurarsi di nuovo laggiù… però o torno o mi mettono in gabbia, sai…” Torna a sospirare, spingendo la fronte contro la sua.  
“Lo so… ma mi mancherai…” Mormora, aggrappato alla sua giacca.  
“Mi mancherai anche tu, piccolo…” Lo stringe, nascondendo il viso contro il suo collo, tra i suoi capelli. “È stata la settimana più bella della mia vita… non vedo l’ora di poterti rivedere ancora e ancora…”  
“Anche io…” Gli accarezza la nuca. “Continuerò a scriverti e a mandarti i pacchi per il compleanno e per Natale…” Abbozza un sorriso, cercando di non pensare a quanti chilometri ci saranno tra loro già solo domani.  
“Ti scriverò anch’io… e ci telefoneremo, qualche volta magari, o ci vedremo su skype… e potrò finalmente dire che il mio partner è il più bello del mondo senza dover soltanto fingere che tu sia il mio compagno…” Sorride sulla sua pelle.  
“Conterò i giorni fino a quando potremo vederci di nuovo…” Mormora, accarezzandogli la schiena. “Mi mancherà vedere i miei compagni starmi lontani per paura del mio ragazzo che fa il militare e può stenderli tutti…” Ridacchia, con lo stomaco annodato.  
“Beh loro mica devono saperlo che ci vorrà un po’ di tempo fino alla prossima volta che ci vediamo…” Sorride, spostandosi il tanto da poterlo guardare in viso e accarezzargli uno zigomo. “Abbraccerai Bubble e Marble per me? Pensando che sia io?” Aggiunge dopo un momento, sentendosi uno schifo al pensiero di doversi allontanare da lui.  
“Tutte le sere…” Spinge la fronte contro la sua, cercando di nuovo di ingoiarsi le lacrime per quando Lee non sarà lì a vederlo. Non vuole che l’ultimo ricordo che ha della sua visita sia lui che piange disperatamente.  
“Ti amo, lo sai, sì?” Mormora, continuando ad accarezzargli il viso e ritrovandosi a cercare di mandar giù il magone.  
“E io amo te…” Risponde, con gli occhi che pizzicano, mentre spinge il viso contro il suo palmo.  
Lee sospira e stringe le labbra, senza riuscire a dire altro prima che chiamino il suo volo e gli attendenti di volo inizino a chiamare chi sia lì diretto a Londra.  
“Devo andare, amore…” Mormora, col cuore che quasi gli va in pezzi anche solo a doverlo dire.  
“Chiama appena arrivi, ok?” Chiede, allentando la presa e stringendo le labbra per sforzarsi di non piangere.  
“Non appena posso accendere il cellulare.” Annuisce, sospirando appena nel doverlo lasciar andare. “E inizierò a pensare subito a cosa poterti mettere nel prossimo pacco…” Abbozza un sorriso.  
“Anche io…” Sorride e quando non può più raggiungerlo gli manda un bacio, con un nodo alla gola.  
Lee abbozza un sorriso e lo saluta con la mano prima di girarsi per andare a prendere il proprio aereo, cercando di regolare il proprio respiro per non piangere come un bambino, cercando di evitare gli sguardi di tutti. Non riesce nemmeno a pensare a quanto tempo dovranno rimanere separati prima che lui possa tornare a vederlo.  
Andrej si affretta a tornare a casa e a cercare il suo profumo sulle coperte, riuscendo chissà come a non piangere finché non è arrivato e allora però non tiene più.  
Non sentirà il suo profumo dopo aver fatto l’amore o il suo respiro che gli solletica il collo o il modo in cui lo stringe forte. Non sarà la prima cosa che vede appena sveglio, non sarà ogni cosa intorno a lui e non sarà più lì a nascondersi dalle incursioni di suo padre.  
È incredibile quanto in fretta si sia abituato a tutto questo. E ora non l’avrà più fino a chissà quando.  
Lee non sa nemmeno come fa a non scoppiare a piangere in aereo ma si cerca un posto in fondo e vicino al finestrino e cerca di mascherare in qualche modo le lacrime e gli occhi rossi, ringraziando il cielo di essersi limitato e non essere proprio scoppiato, aspettando giusto l’atterraggio per chiamare Andrej e dirgli che è tutto a posto e che lo ama da morire.

Dopo mesi, potersi sentire e vedere solo tramite computer e telefono ancora fa strano, ma per il suo compleanno Andrej riceve un regalo per cui a fatica riesce a resistere fino all’ora normale per chiamare Lee e dargli la buona notizia.  
Lee lo chiama non appena gli è possibile, impaziente di sentire la sua voce. La vita nell’esercito è pesante e ha bisogno di sentirlo per riuscire ad allentare un po’ la tensione.  
“Ehi, angioletto…” Sorride appena quando sente che prende la telefonata.  
“Ciao, amore… ehi, ho una notizia bellissima, sai?” Sorride, quasi saltellando sul letto mentre parla per l’eccitazione.  
“Di che si tratta? Dimmi tutto.” Ridacchia piano, contento di sentirlo così felice.  
“Mia mamma ha messo insieme i regali di compleanno e Natale e mi ha regalato un biglietto di andata e ritorno a data aperta per Londra!” Lascia andare un gridolino felice, stendendosi.  
Lee rimane senza parole per un momento. “No, davvero? Sul serio? Puoi venire da me?” Chiede con un gran sorriso, quasi sconvolto all’idea di poterlo finalmente rivedere dal vivo.  
“Sì! Posso venire quando vogliamo e posso stare finché mi pare! … beh scuola permettendo, ma se venissi per le vacanze di Natale, per esempio, non avrei poi lezioni fino a fine gennaio…”  
Lee ride, contento, e si siede. “Sarebbe un sacco di tempo! Beh, non quanto i tre anni in cui ti avrei trattenuto qui se non c’era la scuola di mezzo…” Ammette ridacchiando. “Ma comunque sarebbe un sacco! Chiederò la licenza per Natale, piccolo, non appena so di per certo se sono libero potremmo… non lo so, prenotiamo un qualche posto carino dove stare?”  
“Sì! Io ho un po’ di soldi da parte, magari riesco a stare in un appartamento vicino alla base…” Considera, mordicchiandosi un’unghia. “Tu qualche ora libera alla fine riesci sempre ad averla, sì?” Chiede, ricordando quello che gli aveva detto per quando non era richiamato altrove.  
“Beh sì, anche se generalmente sto alla base perché non ho altro posto dove stare…”  
“Ma se ci fossi io in un appartamento, avresti un altro posto…” Non riesce proprio a non sorridere al pensiero, felice come non mai.  
“Pensi che potremmo vivere insieme almeno per qualche giorno?” Chiede con un sorriso, pensando che sia il programma migliore che abbia sentito in tanto tempo.  
“Ne sono sicuro, sarà bellissimo…”  
“Il miglior Natale di sempre…”  
“Ti amo tantissimo, Lee, non vedo l’ora di poter essere con te…”  
“Anche io, angioletto… ti porterò a vedere Londra e ci faremo un sacco di foto e potremo passare il Natale insieme stavolta…” Sorride già solo al pensiero.  
“Sarà il Natale più bello di tutti…” Sospira, felice.

Andrej raccoglie la valigia dal nastro, impaziente, e si avvia verso l’uscita, per poter trovare Lee. Mancano due giorni a Natale e lui è lì in Inghilterra e potrà stare insieme a Lee per davvero.  
Lee cerca di guardare tra la folla in arrivo per una familiare testa bionda e quando vede Andrej si illumina, alzando una mano per farsi vedere da lui.  
Andrej si mette a correre appena lo vede e quasi gli si lancia in braccio, troppo felice per preoccuparsi di tutta l’altra gente in aeroporto a parte il suo Lee.  
Lee ride nel prenderlo al volo, stringendoselo contro. “Amore… che bello rivederti…” Ride quasi, la faccia tra i suoi capelli.  
“Sono finalmente qui con te… passeremo Natale insieme…” Mormora, stringendolo forte.  
“Sì… e dormiremo insieme finché non dovrai andare via.” Sospira felice Lee senza ancora volerlo mettere giù.  
“Non riuscirai più a liberarti di me…” Ridacchia, prendendogli il viso tra le mani per poterlo guardare negli occhi. “Ciao… quanto sei bello, amore mio…” Sorride, perso.  
“Tu sei più bello di me.” Sorride Lee, strofinando il naso contro il suo prima di sporgersi a baciarlo, felice da morire di averlo lì con sé finalmente e senza più nemmeno ricordare del mondo attorno a loro.  
Andrej si perde a baciarlo, con il cuore che batte a mille. Il suo Lee, quasi completamente solo suo per un mese intero. Gli sembra di stare sognando.  
"Andiamo all'appartamento che hai prenotato?" Mormora Lee quando riesce a pensare almeno di smettere di baciarlo, impaziente di averlo per sé dove nessuno può vederli.  
“Sì… non vedevo l’ora di poter stare insieme a te…” Sorride, felice di poter stare di nuovo con lui e stavolta senza dover scappare di continuo da suo padre.  
Lee gli da ancora un bacio prima di decidersi a metterlo giù. “Porto io la valigia?” Offre.  
“Ok!” Gli lascia la valigia, ma rimane premuto al suo fianco mentre escono dall’aeroporto, per non perdersi nemmeno un secondo del poter stare insieme.  
Lee gli cinge i fianchi col braccio libero, contento, e lo guida verso la propria auto. “Sono passato intanto a vedere com’era, la signora mi ha già lasciato le chiavi perciò non dobbiamo nemmeno perderci in discorsi ora…” Lo informa allegro.  
“Evviva!” Ridacchia, felice di poter andare subito con lui senza terzi come se fosse casa loro.  
Lee lo porta all’appartamento, lasciandolo entrare per primo e sperando intensamente che i fiori che gli ha lasciato sul tavolo prima gli piacciano. Che non lo trovi magari un po’ troppo.  
A vedere i fiori, però, Andrej fa un verso felice. “Sono per me?” Chiede, lasciandolo solo per guardare meglio i fiori.  
“Beh, certo non sono per me…” Ridacchia piano, lasciando la valigia per terra per stringerlo da dietro. “Ti piacciono?”  
“Sono bellissimi…” Gli si appoggia, voltandosi a cercare un bacio. “Ti adoro…”  
“Ti adoro anche io, piccolo…” Mormora cercando un altro bacio.  
“Mi rendi felice…” Mormora contro le sue labbra.  
“Voglio coccolarti il più possibile ora che ti ho qui con me.” Sospira appena spingendo la fronte contro la sua.  
“Se mi facessi la doccia per lavarmi di dosso l’aereo e stessimo un po’ a farci le coccole?” Propone, cingendogli il collo.  
“Devo per forza lasciarti solo durante la doccia?” Ridacchia piano accarezzandogli la schiena.  
“Se vuoi farmi compagnia non ti abbandono di certo…” Ridacchia, prima di baciarlo ancora.  
Lee sorride nel bacio e piano prova ad infilare le mani sotto i suoi vestiti per toccare direttamente la sua pelle, impaziente di sentirlo ancora.  
“Mi sei mancato così tanto…” Sospira, cercando di spogliarlo.  
“Anche tu, piccolo… tu e il tuo profumo e tutto ciò che c’è quando ti abbraccio e ti sento con me…” Mormora spogliandolo a sua volta. “Sei sempre più bello, sai?”  
“Anche tu… e ogni volta che ti bacio è sempre meglio… e poter stare con te senza che dobbiamo guardarci le spalle per non dover chiudere la chiamata è bellissimo…” Sospira tra i baci.  
“Non sai quanto ne avevo bisogno.” Sospira, passandogli un braccio sotto le gambe per poterlo sollevare e portarlo in bagno.  
“So quanto ne avevo bisogno io… ed era tanto…” Si sporge a baciarlo ancora, deciso a recuperare tutti quelli che non gli ha potuto dare fino ad ora.  
“Quasi un mese insieme, amore.” Mormora, sospirando appena. “Spero non finisci per decidere che preferivi stare lontano prima che sia finito il mese…”  
“Sono sicuro che finirò per voler chiedere asilo in Inghilterra, piuttosto…” Si stacca il tanto da spogliarsi completamente, consapevole di essere diventato un po’ più morbido di come era l’ultima volta che Lee l’ha avuto davanti nudo.  
Lee sospira piano, eccitato, e si abbassa a baciargli il petto. “Piccolo… come fai a essere così?” Mormora prima di occuparsi di un suo capezzolo.  
Andrej geme forte e gli accarezza la nuca, perdendosi per come le sensazioni di riaverlo siano ancora meglio di quanto ricordasse.  
Lee si separa da lui solo per riservare lo stesso trattamento all’altro, ormai decisamente eccitato. “Ti voglio, piccolo…” Mormora.  
“Ti voglio anche io, amore… se sapessi quanto ci ho pensato, mentre eravamo lontani…” Allunga una mano per masturbarlo, perso.  
Geme e fa fatica a separarsi da lui per aprire l’acqua nella doccia. “Anche io… se non fossi stato in dormitorio credo mi sarei consumato…” Ridacchia piano cercando un altro bacio.  
Ridacchia contro le sue labbra. "Ma ora puoi consumare me..."  
"Andrej..." Ridacchia come volesse avvertirlo. "Fa attenzione a ciò che chiedi." Ride, tirandolo piano per mano per entrare nella doccia con lui.  
"Credi che se lo ottenessi potrei davvero non volerlo più?" Ridacchia, tornando a masturbarlo. "Proprio io che ti sogno ogni notte?"  
"Piccolo..." Geme forte, prendendo il sapone per riempirsi le dita e scendere ad accarezzarlo da fuori.  
Geme piano, spingendogli incontro il bacino. "Amore..."  
"Se non basta vado a recuperare il lubrificante..." Sospira eccitato.  
“No, mi basta… uso spesso solo il sapone…” Lo rassicura, prima di baciarlo.  
"Un giorno voglio vederti farti cose da solo..." Sospira abbassandosi a baciargli il collo.  
“Abbiamo tutto il tempo perché possa mostrartelo dal vivo…” Si morde il labbro, eccitato, e cerca di spingerglisi incontro.  
Lee gli si strofina contro mentre prova a spingere il dito in lui lentamente.  
Geme piano, masturbandolo piano. "Lee..."  
"Mi sei mancato così tanto..." Geme muovendogli incontro il bacino.  
"Mi sei mancato tantissimo..." Miagola, cercando un bacio.  
Lee lo bacia con foga e prova a spingersi più a fondo col dito, cercando la sua prostata.  
Geme forte contro la sua bocca, stringendosi intorno al suo dito.  
Lee si gode il suono che fa e insiste prima di iniziare a muovere il dito e aggiungerne un altro.  
Si rilassa per lasciarlo muovere, cercando di ricambiarlo.  
Geme e torna a premere contro la sua prostata, scendendo a baciargli ancora il petto.  
Andrej geme forte, perso. "Lee, ancora..." Quasi supplica, eccitato.  
Ripete il movimento mentre si sposta a succhiargli piano un capezzolo. Vuole sentirlo ancora così e vuole poterlo prendere in fretta.  
Gli accarezza la nuca, perso. "Mi farai impazzire..."  
Mugola e si separa da lui solo per spostarsi un po' più in là a lasciargli un succhiotto.  
"Lee, se continui così non resisto..." Miagola.  
"Non resistere..." Geme, guardandolo mentre si sposta a succhiare l'altro capezzolo.  
Andrej geme forte e in quel modo gli ci vuole poco per riversarsi tra loro, quasi con le gambe che tremano.  
Lee lo sorregge e se lo stringe contro con un sospiro. "You're so beautiful..." Mormora baciandogli il viso.  
Si gira a cercare un bacio, perso. “Amore… ti voglio adesso…” Mormora, stringendoselo addosso.  
Lo bacia ancora, sfilando le dita. “Sicuro?” Mormora già strofinandosi contro il suo perineo.  
"Sono sicuro... ti ho voluto così tanto..." Geme, cercando di stringere le cosce solo per stimolarlo di più.  
Geme forte e lo solleva per le cosce, eccitato, premendolo contro la parete per iniziare poi a penetrarlo lentamente. “Piccolo…”  
Andrej si aggrappa alle sue spalle, con un miagolio. L'ultima volta avevano usato i preservativi, ma poi ne avevano parlato e lui stava morendo dalla voglia di sentirlo senza nulla fra loro.  
Lee spinge la fronte contro il suo collo, sentendosi un po’ morire a poterlo prendere così. “Sei così caldo…” Geme forte.  
"Lo sei anche tu... amore..." Mugola, cercando di riabituarsi alla penetrazione.  
Si spinge in lui lentamente, lasciandogli il tempo di abituarsi, e gli bacia il collo per cercare di distrarlo. “Il mio bellissimo ragazzo…”  
"Il mio ragazzo perfetto..." Sospira, perso.  
Lee aspetta di sentire che si sia abituato per iniziare a spingersi in lui con un sospiro. “Piccolo…” Lo chiama, quasi uggiolando.  
Andrej geme forte. Ha un mese per convivere con il suo ragazzo e vedere come si trovino e sognare di poter un giorno vivere stabilmente insieme. Dopo mesi solo a chiedersi se si saranno rivisti prima della sua maturità, questo è un sogno.  
Lee è completamente perso per Andrej e per il poterlo finalmente sentire e stringere e sapere che è davvero lì. E che non lo spaventa il pensiero di stargli vicino a lungo. Spera solo che col tempo Andrej non decida di poterlo anche lasciare a se stesso.  
Tra i movimenti, Lee torna a spingere contro la sua prostata, facendolo inarcare con un mezzo grido.  
Lee si muove sempre più veloce, prendendolo con forza. “Sì, piccolo, così…” Lo incita perso.  
"Ancora..." Quasi miagola, con il fiato corto, cercando di spingergli incontro il bacino.  
Lee continua a prenderlo a quel modo e si sporge a mordergli il collo nel tentativo di sopprimere un gemito roco.  
Cerca di contrarsi intorno a lui, per non venire di nuovo prima di lui.  
Sentirlo così riesce a velocizzare di molto i tempi di Lee che quasi uggiola. “Se fai così non resisto, amore…”  
"Non devi resistere... voglio sentirti..." Geme, prima di cercare un bacio.  
Lo bacia con foga e smette di cercare di resistere, dando ancora un paio di affondi prima di riversarsi in lui con un suono roco, grato della parete dietro le spalle di Andrej visto come si sente svuotare di ogni forza e pensiero.  
A sentirlo, Andrej mugola felice e gli accarezza la nuca. "Il mio amore..." Sospira, prima di baciargli il viso.  
“Sei mio…” Mormora senza nemmeno rendersene conto, stringendolo a sé.  
"Sono soltanto tuo, sempre..." Conferma, rilassato nonostante sia ancora eccitato.  
Lee si riprende un po’ e si dedica a baciargli il collo e il viso. “Andrej, andiamo a letto?” Propone piano.  
"Finiamo di farci la doccia e andiamo ad appiccicarci al calduccio?"  
“Sì.” Annuisce. “E poi ti farò di tutto…” Promette con un sorriso, aiutandolo a tornare coi piedi per terra per potersi sfilare da lui.  
"Ti amo..." Sorride, prendendo il sapone per cominciare a lavarlo.  
“Anche io…” Gli accarezza la testa, lasciandolo fare prima di provare a ricambiare anche se vorrebbe solo prenderlo e portarselo via.  
Andrej si gode un po' le coccole mentre si lava di dosso il viaggio. "Domattina facciamo un po' di spese?"  
“Certo… dove vuoi andare? Io sono libero fino al ventisei, ma poi dovrò riprendere a tornare alla base…”  
"Solo a prendere da mangiare per i prossimi giorni e decidere cosa vuoi come pranzo di Natale..."  
“Potremmo decidere insieme cosa mangiare per Natale, perché solo cosa voglio io?” Ridacchia.  
"Perché voglio viziarti!" Ridacchia, sperando che comunque gli piaccia il regalo che gli ha preso.  
“Aw.” Ridacchia Lee, attirandoselo tra le braccia per baciarlo. “E io voglio viziare te… ora che ti ho qui e posso farlo davvero…”  
"Aw... mi stai già viziando, amore, mi vizi sempre..."  
“Lo so, ma voglio portarti in giro e farti vedere Londra! E comprarti magari qualcosa che ti piace…” Sorride appena, un filo imbarazzato.  
“Sei un amore…” Gli bacia il viso. “Ti adoro tanto, lo sai?”  
“Ti adoro anche io…” Sorride, prendendo un asciugamano per asciugarlo non appena chiude l’acqua, tentato di avvolgerlo bene e portarselo così a letto.  
“Lascerai che mi prenda un po’ cura di te anche io anche se vuoi viziarmi?” Chiede, prendendo un altro asciugamano per asciugare anche lui.  
“Certo.” Annuisce serio, rubandogli un altro bacio. “Ma non ti opponi se ti porto in braccio vero?” Ridacchia.  
“No che non mi oppongo…” Ridacchia.  
Ridacchia e aspetta abbia finito anche lui per avvolgerlo bene e sollevarlo per portarlo a letto. “Il mio angioletto bello…”  
Andrej si lascia portare così, ridendo felice. “Il mio uomo forte…”  
“Sei una piuma, nemmeno ci sarebbe bisogno di essere tanto forti…” Ridacchia.  
“Ma tu lo sei lo stesso…” Gli bacia una tempia.  
“Beh, grazie.” Sorride tutto soddisfatto, sdraiandolo piano sul letto prima di salirgli addosso con un mezzo ghigno. “Cosa abbiamo qui?”  
“Un ragazzo che potrebbe essersi portato dietro un paio di cose carine da farti vedere…” Quasi fa le fusa.  
Lee si lecca le labbra. “Vuoi andare a prenderle ora?”  
“Prometti di non sbirciare?”  
“Non sbircio.” Promette alzando una mano.  
“Bravo il mio amore…” Lo bacia e sgattaiola via per prendere dalla valigia uno dei suoi completini.  
Lee per un momento prova a seguirlo con lo sguardo prima di dirsi che no, deve fare il bravo, e accoccolarsi dove prima aveva sdraiato Andrej. Anche se è un po’ impaziente di vederlo tornare.  
Andrej si veste in fretta e poi sale carponi sul letto, sperando che gli piaccia. “Ora puoi guardare…”  
Lee fa un verso e se lo attira in grembo. “Usciamo di casa un altro giorno, vero?” Mormora senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla sua biancheria.  
“Come se io avessi fretta di non sentirti più addosso…” Si abbassa a baciarlo, eccitato dalla sua reazione.  
Gli stringe i fianchi e se lo fa spostare sul bacino, strusciandoglisi contro. “Dio, non ti lascerò più andare via…” Mormora tra i baci.  
“Non lasciarmi andare…” Mormora contro le sue labbra, perso.  
Lo bacia con foga, tenendoselo stretto, e piano lo guida a strusciarglisi contro.  
Andrej cerca di seguire i suoi movimenti e gli prende il viso tra le mani. “Ho aspettato tanto di farti vedere tutto quello che ho preso per te…”  
“E io di poterti stringere a me con tutta calma…” Sospira piano. “Sei una bellezza, piccolo.”  
“Ti amo…” Mormora, prima di baciarlo.  
Lo bacia e infila le dita tra i suoi capelli, accarezzandogli la testa prima di rovesciare piano le posizioni per poterglisi strusciare addosso lui.  
Andrej allarga le cosce per lasciarlo muovere, abbandonandosi al suo ritmo.  
“Sei tutto per me, piccolino…” Mormora tra i baci.  
“E tu sei tutto per me… sei tutti i miei pensieri…” Quasi fa le fusa.  
Lee continua a muoversi contro di lui anche mentre scende a baciargli il collo e a morderlo piano, anche se poi scende con una mano tra loro per masturbarlo da sopra la biancheria.  
Andrej geme, spingendogli il bacino incontro. “Amore…”  
Passa il pollice sul suo glande e gli abbassa appena l’intimo per continuare più facilmente. “Voglio farti venire ancora, piccolo…”  
“Voglio farti venire anche io… e voglio stare con te…”  
“Starai sempre con me.” Sorride felice.  
“Non vedo l’ora…” Sorride, prima di baciarlo.  
Lee continua a baciarlo, tornando presto ad eccitarsi, anche se nel cercare di spogliarlo finisce per incasinarsi un po’ col reggiseno. “Come si tolgono questi cosi?” Chiede imbronciato.  
Ridacchia e si solleva per mostrargli come si apra un reggiseno. “Ci vuole un po’ di pratica…”  
“Beh, cercherò di fare molta esperienza se mi sarà possibile…” Ridacchia.  
“Con tutte le cosine che mi sono portato ne avrai modo…” Lo bacia.  
“Andrej, ma non è un po’ una tortura?” Lo bacia ancora, scendendo a stringergli un seno. “Doverti spogliare quando potevo già averti nudo… capisco se prima eri vestito… ma non mi piace aspettare…” Ridacchia piano.  
“Ma io ti ho pensato tanto quando ho preso queste cose… e mi piace mettermi queste cose perché mi ci sento sexy…” Spiega.  
Lee si sorregge sui gomiti per non pesargli addosso mentre lo guarda in viso. “Ok, penso di capirlo… che ti piace indossarle eh, perché per il sexy posso confermare che lo sei.” Abbozza un sorriso. “Solo preferirei averti senza stoffa… ma mi va bene anche se devo impegnarmi per averti così…” Ridacchia.  
“In realtà potresti avermi anche senza togliermi nulla, il bello di questa lingerie è che si scosta molto in fretta…” Ridacchia.  
“Sicuro che non sia scomodo se mi limito a spostarla?” Chiede provando a fare così, limitandosi a spostarla di lato.  
“Lo so per esperienza che non lo è.” Ammette, prima di mordersi un labbro.  
Lee ghigna appena. “Mi pensavi tanto, mm?” Gongola, recuperando il lubrificante dal comodino per ungersi le dita.  
“E ho fatto delle foto…” Gli dice all’orecchio, accarezzandogli le spalle.  
Sospira. “Voglio vederle…” Mormora tornando a penetrarlo con due dita.  
Geme piano, accarezzandogli la nuca. “Le ho portate tutte per te…”  
“E io te ne potrò fare di nuove?” Mormora allargando piano le dita prima di spingerle a fondo alla ricerca della sua prostata.  
Gli si spinge incontro con un miagolio. “Tutte quelle che vuoi, amore…”  
“Il mio piccolo che si fa cose per me… con me…” Sorride felice, insistendo contro la sua prostata.  
Andrej geme, chiudendo gli occhi per un secondo. “Farei tutto per te, Lee…”  
“E io per te, piccolino…” Mormora perso, aggiungendo un altro dito per essere sicuro che sia pronto prima di prenderlo.  
“Ti amo tantissimo…”  
“Ti amo tantissimo anche io, piccolo…” Sospira, finendo per strusciarglisi contro con impazienza.  
“Ti voglio adesso, Lee…” Geme piano, sentendosi già pronto per lui.  
Annuisce e sfila le dita subito, dandogli un rapido bacio prima di occuparsi di ungersi, prendendosi un momento per masturbarsi. “Anche io, piccolo, tanto…” Mormora iniziando a sistemarsi contro la sua apertura.  
Gli circonda i fianchi con le cosce, per sentirlo più vicino. “Sei sempre perfetto…”  
Lo prende con un gemito roco, spingendosi subito fino in fondo e restando un momento fermo a godersi la sensazione prima di iniziare a muoversi. “Oh, Andrej…”  
Si stringe per un momento intorno a lui. “Amore…”  
Quasi uggiola e cerca di trovare subito la sua prostata nell’iniziare a muoversi, deciso a farlo arrivare finalmente all’orgasmo.  
Andrej geme forte, sorpreso dalla stimolazione improvvisa. “Lee!”  
Gli stringe i fianchi e continua a muoversi in lui con forza. “Così, piccolo, fammi sentire come sei…” Geme eccitato.  
Andrej si aggrappa alle sue spalle con un miagolio quasi osceno. “Ancora…”  
Lee fa un verso indecifrabile e si spinge in lui quasi con violenza. “Amore…”  
Andrej gli si aggrappa con un gemito prolungato, istintivamente spingendogli il bacino incontro ad ogni spinta.

Dopo mesi passati a desiderarsi e potersi sentire solo su skype, potersi vedere solo in video chiamata e fingere che fosse l'altro a toccarli quando erano loro stessi a doverlo fare a causa della lontananza, Lee desidera soltanto stare a letto con Andrej e recuperare tutto il tempo perso.  
È la prima volta che vede tanto da vicino della biancheria femminile, men che meno addosso a qualcuno, e per quanto avesse detto ad Andrej che avrebbe preferito averlo nudo direttamente, lo trova allo stesso tempo terribilmente sexy.  
Sposta una mano sul suo reggiseno, senza smettere di muoversi in lui, accarezzando il pizzo e palpando il seno morbido sotto la stoffa.  
Andrej geme forte, passando le dita tra i suoi capelli e attirandolo in basso per baciarlo ancora, perdendosi nel piacere. Quando Lee scosta il pizzo per avere un migliore accesso al suo seno uggiola piano in aspettativa.  
Lee si abbassa a leccare e succhiare il suo capezzolo, perso a sentire i gemiti di Andrej. Ama i seni morbidi del ragazzo, così come il sentire contro il proprio addome l'erezione ancora intrappolata nelle mutandine.  
Andrej ama tutte quelle sensazioni, l'avere il suo uomo a penetrarlo in modi che lui da solo coi suoi giocattoli non era mai riuscito ad imitare. Ama l'avere le sue mani addosso che lo esplorano e lo palpano e lo fanno sentire speciale.  
Geme forte quando Lee sposta una mano sulla sua erezione. Per un momento vorrebbe fermarlo, lasciare che si concentri sul prenderlo con forza, ma quando Lee sposta il pizzo e prende meglio la sua erezione in mano per masturbarlo non riesce ad impedirsi di uggiolare piano, stringendosi attorno a Lee.  
"Lee!"  
"Mi sei mancato, mi sei mancato così tanto..." Mormora Lee, deciso a farlo venire.  
Tra tutte quelle sensazioni e il piacere non ci vuole molto per la verità perché Andrej finisca per tendersi, quasi gridando mentre si riversa nella sua mano.  
Lee geme e si muove più in fretta in lui, godendosi la stretta dei suoi muscoli attorno al proprio pene. Sotto lo sguardo di Andrej si porta la mano con cui lo masturbava alla bocca, leccando lo sperma del ragazzino dalle proprie dita senza fermarsi.  
Andrej arrossisce come un pomodoro a quella vista e per un momento si nasconde il viso dietro le mani, nonostante il sorriso sulle labbra.  
Lee ridacchia a quella reazione e gli fa spostare una mano per abbassarsi a baciarlo. "Ti amo..." Mormora.  
"Ti amo..." Ridacchia Andrej, abbracciandogli il collo e cercando di tenere il bacino sollevato per lui.  
Sospira profondamente quando Lee finisce per riversarsi in lui e il ragazzo si ferma con un gemito forte. Lentamente gli accarezza la nuca, aspettando che Lee prenda fiato.  
L'uomo spinge piano la fronte contro la sua, dandogli un altro piccolo bacio, e si prende ancora un momento prima di sfilarsi da lui.  
Andrej gli si sposta addosso non appena Lee si stende accanto a lui.  
"È stato fantastico."  
"Sì." Lee annuisce, baciandogli la fronte mentre se lo stringe meglio contro. "E abbiamo un intero mese da passare insieme."  
"Vorrei avere molto di più." Ammette Andrej con un sospiro, sollevandosi dal suo petto solo per sfilarsi il reggiseno con un mezzo sospiro.  
Ghigna appena a vedere lo sguardo lussurioso con cui Lee segue i suoi movimenti e gli da un colpetto al braccio ridacchiando piano, sentendosi incredibilmente a suo agio con lui nonostante si siano visti di persona alla fine per meno di due settimane in totale, nonostante gli anni a parlare prima via lettera e poi via mail, via skype e quant'altro.  
Lee torna ad attirarselo vicino e lo bacia, accarezzandogli la schiena.  
"Passeremo molto più tempo insieme dopo che avrai fatto diciotto anni e potrai venire a stare da me."  
Andrej non riesce a non sorridere al pensiero, accarezzandogli lentamente il petto.  
"Pensi che potrei venire davvero a stare qui con te?"  
"Sì." Lee sorride, voltandosi meglio verso di lui, accarezzandogli i capelli e spostandoli dietro il suo orecchio. "Andremo da qualche parte dove ci possiamo sposare. Inizieremo a vivere insieme non appena potrò portarti lontano da tuo padre." Promette a bassa voce, accarezzandogli una spalla.  
Andrej sente il cuore battere all'impazzata a quello e gli si stringe meglio contro. "Davvero?"  
"Sì." Lee annuisce, sicuro di non volere nient'altro nella sua vita che quello.  
"Non vedo l'ora, amore. Voglio stare con te per sempre." Mormora sporgendosi a baciarlo.

 

Andrej è in cucina a preparare la cena, canticchiando piano tra sé e sé, i capelli lunghi raccolti in un mogno scompigliato e un grembiule da cucina con gli elefantini addosso.  
"La pappa è quasi pronta." Avverte Tobey con un sorriso, lanciando uno sguardo al figlio che è seduto sul seggiolone, una mano sbavata in bocca e lo sguardo fisso sui cartoni animati alla tv, anche se alla parola "pappa" il piccolo inizia a molleggiare su se stesso.  
Andrej ridacchia, rilassato, e dopo un ultimo controllo del sapore versa la pappa in un piattino. Col fuoco al minimo sotto le altre pentole può finalmente spostarsi vicino al tavolo, catturando l'attenzione del figlio mentre gli si sistema accanto e inizia ad imboccarlo con calma, ripulendogli la mano già che c'è.  
A sentire la porta di entrata aprirsi e la voce di Lee chiamare per avvertire che è tornato non riesce ad evitare di sorridere.  
"Papà è tornato!" Sorride al piccolo, ripulendogli la faccina col bavaglino prima di sollevare lo sguardo sul marito, in tempo per baciarlo sulle labbra. "Ciao..." Mormora, prendendosi un altro bacio e sorridendo dei versi contenti del piccolo a riconoscere il padre.  
"Ciao, tesoro. Com'è stato oggi?" Chiede Lee, abbassandosi a dare un bacio anche al figlio prima di togliersi il giaccone.  
"Ha fatto il bravo. Ha fatto il suo pisolino sul presto, per fortuna, così abbiamo speranze che dorma..." Ridacchia piano, alzandosi per aumentare la fiamma sotto le pentole per la loro cena.  
"Meno male..." Sbuffa un sorriso Lee, lavandosi le mani prima di prendere il posto di Andrej accanto al seggiolino per recuperare il cucchiaino e iniziare a fare l'aeroplanino al figlio.  
Andrej non riesce mai ad evitare di ridacchiare quando Lee da la pappa a loro figlio, non col modo in cui l'uomo tutto serio e d'un pezzo inizia a fare suoni ridicoli con la bocca ogni volta che è il momento della cena.  
Tobey è arrivato nella loro vita dopo otto anni da che si sono sposati. All'inizio si consideravano entrambi troppo giovani per avere figli, a malapena adulti abbastanza in effetti da riuscire a mandare avanti un matrimonio senza finire a litigare per le cose più stupide. Dopo l'esercito Lee si trasferì negli Stati Uniti per lavorare nella sicurezza pubblica, cercando di poter stare anche più vicino possibile ad Andrej, e per quando arrivare il momento di sposarsi ormai Andrej per la verità quasi conviveva fisso con lui.  
Col tempo casa loro si è riempita di foto scattate da Andrej: foto del loro matrimonio e delle sue sorelle che ballavano a notte fonda, della torta di nozze per cui avevano penato per averla come la volevano, dell'abito da sposa che Andrej aveva indossato e che ancora teneva nell'armadio, e poi foto di loro due in luna di miele e del giro che avevano fatto in macchina per gli States, foto di loro due al loro primo Natale insieme, della prima passerella su cui Andrej avesse sfilato da che un agente l'aveva visto e convinto a provare a fare il modello, e foto di decine di momenti passati insieme che avevano sentito il bisogno di immortalare. Alcune foto le aveva scattate anche Lee, anche se non si riteneva bravo quanto il marito, per esempio quando era andato a vedere le sue sfilate, o i suoi servizi fotografici, o le foto del viaggio in Inghilterra che si erano concessi dopo qualche anno di matrimonio, poco prima che Andrej decidesse di lasciar perdere le passerelle e cercare una carriera nel campo del suo vero amore: l'informatica.  
Si erano presi tutto il tempo di crescere e maturare, cercando di non correre troppo, e quando il desiderio di avere un figlio aveva iniziato a farsi pressante per Andrej ne aveva parlato col marito. Lee inizialmente non era stato altrettanto preso dall'idea, più che altro perché temeva di non poter essere un bravo padre visto l'esempio che aveva avuto dal proprio, ma con la terapia e Andrej a dirgli che sarebbe stato sicuramente molto meglio del padre, alla fine aveva provato a considerare meglio l'idea.  
Due anni dopo da che avevano iniziato a cercare di capire come poter avere un figlio, se attraverso l'adozione o con un utero in affitto, e quali altre possibilità potessero avere, Tobey era arrivato nelle loro vite.  
Lee non si era mai pentito della decisione, si era innamorato del piccolo non appena lo aveva visto, e Andrej non si era fatto molti problemi a piangere quando finalmente lo aveva potuto prendere in braccio per la prima volta.  
Casa loro si era riempita molto presto di foto del piccolo, così come i loro cellulari, e Andrej cercava di non portare mai il discorso su quell'argomento per non farlo sentire sotto i riflettori, ma provava una fitta di orgoglio ogni volta che tra amici Lee tirava fuori il proprio cellulare per mostrare a tutti loro figlio.

Col piccolo sfamato e ripulito in braccio, Lee cammina lentamente avanti e indietro nella cameretta, cantando una canzoncina che ha imparato da Andrej finché non gli sembra che Tobey abbia finalmente preso sonno. Finisce per sbadigliare anche lui mentre finalmente si sposta verso la culla per stendere il bambino addormentato.  
"Si è già addormentato?" Si informa Andrej a bassa voce nell'uscire dal bagno, impegnato a tamponare i capelli ancora bagnati dopo la doccia.  
"Sì." Annuisce, sporgendosi a baciarlo sulle labbra prima di infilarsi in bagno lui stesso.  
Nel silenzio della casa interrotto solo dal rumore sommesso della doccia che scorre nuovamente Andrej entra nella stanza del piccolo, controllando con un sorriso stanco che tutto sia a posto e che Tobey respiri bene nel sonno prima di allontanarsi, lasciando giusto la porta socchiusa per sentirlo meglio in caso di bisogno.  
Con Lee impegnato altrove Andrej ha finalmente la possibilità di frugare nei propri cassetti alla ricerca della propria lingerie, deciso a fare una sorpresa al marito.  
Sperando che non finiscano per addormentarsi entrambi a metà per la stanchezza.  
Lee certamente non si aspettava di trovare Andrej sdraiato a letto in perizoma e reggiseno una volta uscito dalla doccia, ma la visione del marito pronto per lui non manca mai di farlo sorridere, facendogli anche dimenticare la stanchezza della giornata davanti alla prospettiva di perdersi a fare l'amore con l'uomo della sua vita.


End file.
